Bloodshot Tears
by Errol's Feather
Summary: The continuence of Don't abuse or you will lose in the name of love. Six years has gone by since the last story ended and a lot have changed. A story about love, sadness and family matters.
1. Chapter 1

_**DISCLAIMER**_**:** I don't own CSI Miami and I don't make any money from it.

**_Authors Note: _**This is the continuence of Don't abuse or you will lose in the game of love. I started this story back in 2008, but didn't finish it until recently for many reasons. Over the years it has grown on me like the characters have and it have been quite fun to see how they change in various ways. I hope for those of you who read it enjoy it.

**_Authors Note 2: _**Thanks to Bola and HCrazy for betaing, you guys rock.

**_Summary: _**This is a story with mixed feelings as Horatio and Calleigh are having trouble in their marriage. Cassidy and Dean are having some problems on their own. And Jake is trying to get in contact with is sons mother after all these years. It takes place about six years after the last story finished off.

_**Bloodshot Tears.**_

_**Chapter 1**_

Calleigh was just about to go to work when her doorbell suddenly rang. She quickly finished up in the bathroom, before hurrying downstairs to open. Outside she found Cassidy and Cora outside. Cassidy looked really stressed out, but Cora quickly wrapped her arms around Calleigh and said, "Grandma, I missed you."

"I missed you, too, sweetheart. So how is my little starlite?" said Calleigh, and gave her six-year-old granddaughter a warm hug.

"Just fine. How are you, grandma?" the little girl replied.

"I'm well," Calleigh answered with a smile, and then looked over at Cassidy for an explanation as to why they were there so early.

"Mum, can you please take her just for the day since I have a seminar I completely forgot about. Not only have that, but school is closed today as the teachers are having some kind of and annual meeting. I would ask Dean, but he's busy too…" Cassidy started, looking at her mother for help.

"It's okay. I can take her," said Calleigh, looking at the young girl. "So are you excited about coming to work with me?"

Cora grinned widely with a nod then asked, "Yeah… but can we stop by gramps on the way there because it's been a while since I've seen him too."

"Of course," said Calleigh and smiled at her.

"Thanks mum," said Cassidy then looked down at her daughter. "I gotta run. See you later, my little ladybug." Cassidy bent and gave Cora a tight hug and kiss then reached for Calleigh. She gave her a quick peck on the cheek then headed down to her car.

Calleigh just shook her head then looked down at Cora. She smiled. "So… ready to go see gramps?"

"Yes," she said and let her hand reach out for Calleigh's. Calleigh smiled, and let her hand join with her granddaughter's before they walked down to the car.

* * *

Horatio was slowly walking down the hallway, as the lazy sun was shining through the windows. He smiled as he could hear Natalia and Ryan having a minor quarrel, they never seemed to grow up. Then his peace got interrupted by a familiar, tiny voice yelling out, "Grandpa, grandpa!"

Horatio turned and first looked right into Calleigh's green eyes; he tilted his head a little and smiled at her. She bowed her head a little and then she smiled back, before Horatio's eyes went over to his granddaughter. He smiled down at her and said, "Hey angel face, what are you doing here."

"I'm gonna come with grandma to work, but wanted to say hello to you first," said Cora, happily and hugged him tightly.

Horatio lifted her up and said, "So how are you?"

"I'm great grandpa cause I'm outta school today and I get to spend all day with grandma in the gun lab. Pretty cool huh?" Said Cora excitedly, nodding her head up and down

"Very cool," said Horatio and smiled at Calleigh again, she was now inside the DNA lab talking to Natalia.

Little Cora put let her tiny hand pull one his jacket getting his attention. "So how are you grandpa? Catch any bad guys lately?"

"I'm good and I have… So are you sure you won't spend the day with me instead of grandma?" he asked, since he had missed spending time with her.

"Totally, because mum would never let me be near guns, and grandma got all kinds of weapons and guns and all that stuff. I really love it as it is so much fun and you do mostly paper work," she answered honestly.

"I see, but you know your mum is right, you shouldn't play around with guns, they are quite dangerous," said Horatio.

"I know that, but it's not like grandma is letting me play with the ones that are loaded," said Cora, looking at him with innocent eyes.

"Hmmm," he said and looked over at Calleigh, she was throwing her head back and giggling happily at something. He had missed that happy giggle lately.

"Grandpa, is something wrong?" Cora asked, since there was something in his eyes that wasn't right.

Horatio got woken back to reality by the sound of her voice and said, "No, no, I'm sorry I was just thinking or a short minute."

Horatio gently put her down, steadying her as her feet touched the ground. The red head changed the subject, by saying "So what has been keeping you so busy, angel? Why haven't I had a visit from you in such a long time?"

She shrugged. "Nothing really, trying to get mum and dad to give me a dog, but mum says no since she says she don't have time for that. Dunno what she means since I would be the one taking care of it," said Cora, looking at him a bit confused while Horatio let out a chuckle.

He looked over toward the DNA lab again only to discover that Calleigh was gone. His blue eyes search around for a moment with no luck.

"Angel face, why don't you see what your uncle Ryan is up to?" asked Horatio.

"Totally, see you in a bit grandpa," said Cora and happily ran off towards the trace lab.

Horatio walked up the stairs toward his office.

* * *

Once inside he saw Calleigh sitting by his desk, the blonde's eyes focused intently on his laptop. Her hair was flowing loosely about her shoulders. The golden blonde now mix with a few white strands showing signs of her aging but Calleigh was more beautiful than ever.

Horatio stared at her, watching her concentrate. She looked a bit tired but why he didn't know and he didn't ask. Calleigh didn't tell and he figured she would tell him when she was ready to do so.

"So… it's here you are hiding, beautiful," he said and walked over to her.

"Wouldn't say hide exactly," she said and looking up at him. His golden red hair now had clear shades of grey in it, but he was still handsome.

"So you are babysitting," he softly said.

"I am. But I don't mind though. I love having Cora around," she said thoughtfully with a smile.

He exhaled softly, "It reminds you of when Cassie was young, you miss those days don't you." he said. It really wasn't a question. He felt the same way she did.

"I do, but that is a long time ago, she grew up way too fast," said Calleigh honestly. The blonde wished she could turn back time. She wished she was able to have another little girl but now it was a little too late.

Horatio agreed. "That she did," he said, wondering if Calleigh was still regretting not having more children.

"I better get to it," she said with a smile. "Will I see you at home later handsome?" she asked.

Horatio looked down and shook his head back and forth. "Overtime," he said quietly.

"Again," she said a bit frustrated. "I hardly ever see you anymore Horatio."

"That's… not only my fault," he explained.

"Don't you think I know that," she said with a sigh and crossed her arms over her chest.

His eyes locked on hers. "I will be home early tomorrow though," he continued in a hopeful tone.

"And I'm on the night shift," she blew out an annoyed breath. "This isn't working is it," she said with sadness in her tone.

Horatio shook his head in a no. "Not really. We hardly see each other anymore," he said and leaned his head down against the top of hers.

"_I miss you,_" she though, but before she actually said it he said, "I miss you too sweetheart."

"I better get to work," she nodded at him. "Will you please wake me if I happened to fall asleep before you get home tonight? I'm tired and I don't know how late you'll be but I'll do my best," she explained softly.

"Of course I will. Have fun with Cora," he said then leaned down, softly pressing his lips against hers in a loving kiss.

* * *

Feedback always welcome and very much appreciated :o)


	2. Chapter 2

**_Authors Note : _**Where we learn about Calleigh's bad habit and the mother of Jake's children.

_**Chapter 2. **_

A few hours had passed and Calleigh found herself watching as Cora slept at her desk. She looked so much like Cassidy had at that age and Calleigh smiled realizing how dearly she loved her.

Then her eyes slid over towards two pictures on her desk, one was of her and Horatio taken some years back and the other of Dean and Cassie when they got married.

Dean still looked a lot like Jake; the only difference was that Dean was calmer and more caring in nature. He would never hurt Cassidy, but the thing Calleigh had always wondered about was who had given birth to both Dean and Mike. At some point there had to have been a woman involved, even if Jake never had mentioned it to her knowledge. Calleigh on the other hand was pretty sure that Dean and Mike had little memories of their mother…if any at all.

Her only guess was that their mother would have blue eyes and red brown hair since Mike had those features. Other than that she couldn't say much about her, but she still wondered what kind of woman would leave two children and a man behind.

Her eyes went over to the photograph of Cassidy. Calleigh hardly saw her anymore, as they both were too busy. They worked at such different time tables and Calleigh missed her very much. She missed the relationship they used to have. Even their fights. It seemed like ages ago that she was a difficult teenager. When it in real life was not that long ago at all.

Calleigh looked over at Cora to make sure she was sound asleep then carefully opened her desk drawer, lifting up a bottle. She took a quick sip before she put it back down again.

Her eyes wandered over towards the picture of her and Horatio. She was still as much in love with him as she had always been, but the times were changing. Even though they lived in the same house and shared the same bed it was like they were strangers to each other. Like two ships that passed each other on the ocean and blew the horn to say hallo. That was it. They didn't talk like they used to because Calleigh was too tired and felt like she couldn't share the things she wanted with him. Why she didn't know. And the house… it felt so empty. Not full of love and life like it once was.

'_Horatio, I need you to come home to me early tonight…If only to hold me in your arms. I need to feel you close,'_ she thought as Cora slowly opened her eyes looking at her.

"Grandma, are you ok?" Cora asked.

"Just thinking," said Calleigh with a smile, before adding, "So do you want to come down to the range?"

"Yeah," Cora said excitedly and started to run towards the door, while Calleigh just smiled as she followed her.

* * *

At the same time in another office in another part of town Jake sat looking at a picture. The colors were slowly fading away, but he could still see clearly who it was when someone opened his door.. He quickly put the picture in the desk draw and looked directly at his son Mike.

"The picture is of her isn't it?" asked Mike.

"Her. Who?" Jake replied.

"Of mum, who is she?" asked Mike, but he didn't seem curious, his tone was rather demanding. He was tired of his father never mentioning their mother with as much as a word, and he felt he had the right to know who she was.

"It was…" Jake let his words trail off. He had no intentions of sharing the information regarding her as to him it was still painful.

"Dad, you gotto tell us sometime," said Mike.

"No I don't, if you so badly have to find out, find out yourself. I have no intentions of telling you," said Jake harshly.

"Just give me the birth certificate then. Her name had to be there… If it is at all valid," said Mike.

"Just leave it," Jake replied tiredly, he was starting to feel like a bitter, old man.

"For now, do you have the case file from the Maddison case?" Mike said.

"Here," said Jake and shoved the papers at him.

Mike took one last look as his father, he looked sad and tired, and it was really depressing. He heaved a sigh and then left.

* * *

As soon as Mike had left Jake took up the picture again and left out a heavy sight. He still missed her, even after all these years. Mike was a constant reminder of his mother as he looked so much alike her, with his blue eyes and he had the same hair colour as well.

For twenty four years he hadn't told his sons about her or contacted her in any way, as that was what she wished. He could still remember her last words before she left

"I won't have anything more to do with you before you can get her out of your head. I simply can't live with you when you love her as much as you do… not even for our children, and they don't belong at sea so I'm leaving".

And with that she was out of the door and his life, but the memory of her had stayed and was still as strong as the day they meet.

It had been one late summer night and Jake had walked down by the harbour, where he had found her crying. He couldn't help but feel sorry for her and walk over to comfort her. At first she had backed away, but then he had managed to get her to trust him. He had let himself fall for her until he, at the same time, had messed things up, since he wasn't as over Calleigh as he thought.

And as Calleigh and Horatio raised Cassidy together he found himself raising his two boys alone. Dean was calm and kind as his mother, Mike was wild as him. He always found trouble one way or another and made it harder for Jake to deal with.

Raising two sons alone, even if one was good most of the times, had still been hard. Jake had found himself work out more than one occasion.

It wasn't before they started school Calleigh found out he had children, and got shocked by that fact. She had also tried to find out who their mother was, but Jake never told her. He just said she left them and that was it. What on earth would he need her for when he managed fine on his own?

Only he didn't manage that fine anymore. He missed her. He felt so lost and alone. It wasn't until Dean and Cassie started their family and she got pregnant, he realized then how much he really missed her.

He sighed and for the first time since she left he dialled her number, hoping she hadn't changed it over the years. He quickly found she hadn't when he heard her voice on the other end saying, "Admiral Marlowe."

"Hello Isabel, it's Jake," he said, wondering if she remembered him at all.

"Berkley," He heard the shocked in her tone… then silence.

"Yes. Are you still there?" he asked.

"I am. But just surprised to hear from you. How long has it been?" she asked.

"Twenty four, soon to be, twenty five years," he said.

"Really…that long," she said.

"Too long. So are you by any chance in Miami?" he asked, hoping that she was.

"I am," she replied.

"Are you still single?" he asked, curious if she ever got involved with anyone after the parted ways.

"I am… Why are you calling?" she asked.

"I miss you," he sighed.

She didn't respond, but he could hear her breathing in the other end.

"Isabel, are you still there?" he asked.

"I don't have time for this. I have to go," she said and hung up.

* * *

Not long after Jake knocked on Calleigh's office door and entered. Before he had even time to say anything Cora came running at him and yelled, "Gramps."

"Hey little one," he said, lifted her up and hugged her.

"Can you give us a moment?" he said and put her down again.

"Uh huh, I'll run over to John," she said and left them.

"Calleigh, I need help," he said, and sat down opposite her desk looking into her emerald depths.

"What did you do this time?" she asked, looking back into his brown eyes.

"I didn't do anything, just um…" he didn't quite know how to go about it.

"Jake, are you okay? You look a little lost," she said, a bit concerned.

"I'm not. I need to talk to this woman, but I hurt her long ago, and she made it clear that she wants nothing to do with me. So what do I do?" he asked

"This shouldn't be by any chance…Mike and Dean's mother?" she asked him back curiously.

"Never mind. I shouldn't have asked," he said and got up to leave when she said, "Just go and talk to her, it's not like she's going to kill you."

"Well in theory she could," he said, she was after all trained to do so.

"Would you for once do the right thing and just go and talk to her," said Calleigh.

"Oh look whose talking. When was the last time you talked to Horatio, and you two live in the same house," Jake replied a bit annoyed.

"At least I'm married to and live with the father of my daughter," she snapped at him.

"That may be, but you could as well live thousand miles apart. Face it Calleigh your marriage is on collision course and you do nothing to stop it," said Jake calmly.

"That is…" she stopped, as she for once didn't know what to say and just looked away.

"Just talk to him, Calleigh," said Jake and left again, as silent tears started to fall from her eyes.

"Grandma, what's wrong?" she heard Cora say.

"Nothing, so are you ready to go home?" Calleigh answered, and dried the tears of.

"I am, but grandma can we stop by the gun store on the way home?" she asked hopefully.

"Oh no, I'm not buying you a gun," said Calleigh in a firm tone.

"Umph," groaned Cora and started to walk out of the office and towards the car.

* * *

It was close to midnight in Miami and Jake was walking around the harbour trying to find out which ship could be Isabel's, when he heard her say, "You're looking a little misplaced."

"Isabel," he said and turned in less than a second.

He looked at her; she was wearing her white uniform. She looked slightly older than the last time he saw her, but she was still beautiful.

"You sure are dressed up," she said and smiled vaguely at him since he was wearing a black suit and tie.

"Well I wanted to look nice for you, just in case I found you," he said, and looked down a bit shy.

"You still say the sweetest things," she said and walked a bit closer.

Jake smiled at her, but didn't say anything so she asked, "And the boys?"

"They're doing fine. Dean has been married to Calleigh's daughter Cassidy for a little over six years and they have a six year old daughter. Mike is… I don't know, he got his own place and both are cops," he answered honestly.

"Just like their dad, bet Calleigh was mad as hell when her precious little girl got knocked up by Dean," she said and smiled a little.

"You have no idea, I thought she would kill both of us to be honest," he said and smiled back at her.

"That I have no doubt about, so did you go further?" she asked.

"What do you mean?" he asked back even if he knew.

"Come on, our son knocked up her daughter, you have to have offered comfort in one way or another," she said.

"I kissed her, but that all ended up in a mess, so I backed out realizing it was wrong of me to do so," he said.

She didn't reply to that just looked over the water so he said, "So you made Admiral."

"I did," she said.

"Are you happy or do you sometimes miss your little boys?" he asked.

"Nah, navy life is better without two little boys to worry about," she said, but he could hear there was sadness in her voice.

"You miss them don't you?" he asked, she didn't reply. For a short second he thought he could see a tear finding its way down her cheek, and mix itself with the ocean.

"For how long are you on leave sailor?" he asked.

"Another week," she said.

"Do you wanto to meet them?" he asked.

"Too complicated," she said with a heavy sigh.

"Do you want to come home with me, I'm not expecting anything," he said honestly, as he didn't want to pressure her.

"Even more complicated," she said, titled her head and looked at him. His brown hair was now in shades of grey here and there.

"Come on, wouldn't it be nice to sleep at shore for a change?" he asked. He was right next her now, and gently put an arm around her waist. She slowly let her head lean against him.

"You're my safe harbour," she said.

"Mm-hmm," he hummed low and kissed the top of her head.

"Maybe just for the night if you don't…" she said letting her words trail off but Jake quickly replied knowingly.

"I won't," he said.

As they walked towards the shore one of the men on the ship asked, "Who's that guy next to the admiral?"

"He's her safe harbour," said one to another. He still after all these years recognized Jake.

"Though she didn't care too much about him," said the first guy.

"Time will tell," said the other and walked towards the shore as well

* * *

Feedback always welcome and very much appreciated :o)


	3. Chapter 3

**_Authors Note: _**If any of you readers is a beta and are interested in helping me out with the rest of the story, please let me know.

_**Chapter 3. **_

At the Caine residence Calleigh was in bed, but she was not sleeping, she was thinking of years that had gone by and years to come or rather years she hoped would come. Of things she had done, and the things she had never got to do because she had been too busy walking.

Without her noticing Horatio had come home and entered the room, he slowly got undressed and climbed into bed with her.

He crept close and let his head rest upon her shoulder, her skin was so warm and she smelled heavenly.

"Calleigh," he whispered, he was pretty sure she still was awake, but he just wanted to make sure.

"Handsome," she replied, and turned to bury her head in his chest and let her tears fall.

"But sweetheart, what is wrong?" he asked and held her tighter and let her cry.

"I, I, I, I…" her voice was shivered, as she continued to cry harder and harder. He found it best to wait until she calmed down a little to find out what was wrong, as he hadn't seen her so crushed in years.

"Calleigh, what is wrong?" he tried again, but she couldn't gather herself enough to tell him. He just stroked her back gently until the sobs slowly died away and she fell asleep.

He wanted to lay her down on her side of the bed only she was holding on to him so hard that it would be impossible to lay her down, so he just lay there in the dark feeling her slow breaths against his chest wondering what was wrong with her.

"Horatio," she muttered in her sleep.

"Yes," he said.

"Promise that….," she said, before she again was far away dreaming.

"I promise," he said and kissed her head gently wondering what the end of the sentence would be, while he slowly drifted of too.

* * *

At the Duquesne residence Dean and Cassidy sat in front of one laptop each, he was paying bills, while she was doing some work.

"More wine," she requested, as she handed her glass over for him to poor.

He poured a half glass and a little more to himself before he gave her the glass back and asked, "So how was the seminar?"

"Very informative," she said and took a sip from her glass.

"Is there something wrong with your mother?" asked Dean and looked at her.

"Why do you ask?" she replied a bit shocked.

"She just seemed a bit tired and I dunno sad when she dropped Cora of earlier," said Dean honest, as he had noticed that some of the spark that was usually in her eyes wasn't there at all.

"Mum sad, I should hardly think so," said Cassie, since in her eyes Calleigh should have no reason to be sad at all. She had a good job and a husband that loved her and friends, her, Cora and Dean.

"Isn't it possible that she can be sad at all or miss her father?" Dean asked, since Kenwall had died three years back. Although Calleigh didn't seem sad about it back then, she didn't even cry at his funeral, which Dean found a bit weird.

"Dean she got us, dad and a job she loves, why should she be sad and as for gramps? I don't think she miss him all that much, as I don't think she was that close to him because of the way he lived. I mean she hardly talked to him as far as I know," said Cassidy as her mother never seemed that close to her father.

"Well I think you are wrong," said Dean.

"Umf," said Cassie and took another sip of her wine glass, and continued what she was doing.

"Speaking of mothers and fathers any news on the baby plans yet?" he asked, as they were trying to get another one.

"No, not pregnant yet, but we can always try later on," she said with a sly smile.

"You sure about that," he said.

"Mhm, I want another one," she said pretty certain.

"Later it is then," he said before he continued with what he was doing to.

* * *

It was early morning at the Berkley residence and Jake was twisting and turning on his couch, like he has done most of the night. He had given Isabel his bed and offered to sleep on the couch instead, but now he was tired of twisting and turning so he figured out he would get up instead. He got up and started to walk towards the bathroom to take his morning shower.

In his bedroom Isabel slowly woke up and opened her eyes, she hadn't slept so well in ages. Jake's big bed was just what she has needed, big and comfy and the pillows were fluffy and smelled like him.

Isabel had never managed to forget Jake nor the two sons she left behind long ago; she even had a picture of all three of them in the cabin back at the ship. Sadly as the years went by the colors in the picture had faded, and the children had grown up so she would never had known what they looked like in real life anymore.

Seeing Jake the night before had brought the memories back, and she also knew more than ever how much she missed and needed him. Of all the men she had meet over the years he was the one she truly loved.

Isabel yawned and stretched before she got out of bed and headed for the bathroom. From outside the door she could hear Jake whistle from the shower and since the door wasn't locked she entered.

Jake got aware of her presence from behind the shower curtain, but he didn't mind having her there, he just turned off the shower since he was done, walked out and grabbed a towel close by.

Isabel let her eyes slide over his body and said, "Still in great shape I see."

"So are you," he said and looked back, as she was only wearing underwear.

"Why thank you," she answered. as she blushed a little.

"So do you want to use the shower?" he asked.

"Yes if you don't mind," she replied.

"Not at all," he said as she got into the shower.

Before he had really though it through, he walked back into the shower with her, she looked at him again and said, "I thought you were done."

"Not quiet," he said honest and took the shampoo bottle, took a little in his hand and started to shampoo her hair while she let out some soft moans.

"Mmmm, will you wash my body when you are done with my hair?" she asked with a sigh of satisfaction of have him doing that to her.

"Of course my lady," he answered and let his fingers fill her hair with shampoo again before he let his soap filled hands run all over her body while she moaned loudly when he suddenly heard someone yell, "DAD!"

"Oh crap, didn't expect anyone this early, I'll be right back," he said and quickly got out.

"No, no, take your time," she said and gently let a hand caress his chest a little, so he let out a little growl before he got out and left her alone on the bathroom.

Jake hurried down the stairs to find Dean and asked, "What are you doing here?"

"I am getting those old case files you talked about yesterday, as I need them," he said.

"Couldn't you just wait at work I would have been there in not too long," he said a bit annoyed that Dean was sometimes a bit over eager.

"I could, but I thought I maybe stop by and see if you wanted to join me and some of the guys for breakfast," he said.

"Not today, but thanks," said Jake as he heard the bathroom door upstairs open and Isabel walk back to his bedroom.

"You got company?" Dean asked a bit shocked.

"I do yes," Jake answered without explaining any further.

"Who, I didn't know you were seeing anyone," said Dean.

"Dunno if I am yet," said Jake, since he didn't know what Isabel wanted.

"Seeing random girls, aren't you a bit too old for that?" Dean asked.

"What I do and don't do is none of your business," said Jake.

"So where did you meet her then?" Dean asked.

Jake didn't replay, he just wanted Dean to leave so he could get back to Isabel, but Dean had no intention of leaving so without thinking he said, "She's not a whore is she."

"She most certainly is not, she's a real lady and I will never have you speak of her that way again, now will you please leave so I can get back to her," Jake snapped.

"OK, OK, see you at work," said Dean with a sigh and left.

* * *

At the same time at the Caine residence Calleigh had just woken up and realized that Horatio was gone, but on his pillow there was a note that said, _"You looked so beautiful and peaceful so I just hadn't got the heart to wake you before I left. H."_

"Why couldn't you just wait this one morning and for once be a bit late," she though a bit annoyed, and hurt that he didn't spend yet another morning with her, as she really wanted him there.

At the same moment her phone rand, tiredly she answered, "Calleigh Caine."

"Hey sweetheart, did you sleep well?" she heard Horatio ask in the other end.

"Handsome," she said confused trying to clear her voice a little.

"Yes" he replied.

"Where are you?" she asked.

"At work, so did sleep well?" he asked again.

"I did yes, what about you?" she replied.

"Oh yes, and what about now, how are you feeling?" he asked.

"Wish you stayed until I woke up, other than that fine," she said honestly.

"I wish I had stayed to because…." he stopped before he would have said I love to watch you wake up.

"I have to go or I'll be late for work," she said.

"Hmmm," he replied, not really sure if that was the reason she wanted to hang up so badly.

"Don't you believe me?" she asked.

"I'll call you later," he said and hung up.

Only Calleigh didn't go to get ready for work, she didn't start until a bit later. Instead she went over to the mini bar in the living room found a familiar bottle and a glass, turned off the cork, poured into the glass and took a sip while sad and salty tears found their way down her cheeks.

* * *

Feedback always welcome and very much appreciated :o)


	4. Chapter 4

_**Chapter 4. **_

Jake looked at Isabel, she lay on his bed, only now she was fully dressed and her hair was down her back as she was reading a book, Jake interrupted by asking, "So are you spending the day here or…?"

"Are you?" she said not looking up from her book.

"I want to, but I should really get to work," he said, sat down next to her and let his hand play with her hair.

"I missed you and this," she said with a sigh as she continued to read.

"I would have needed you when I raised them," he said thoughtfully.

"You seemed to have managed fine on you own, please lay down next to me," she replied.

Jake lay down and before he really knew what was going on she had rolled him over, gotten on top and let his head rest against his chest as silent tears started to fall from her eyes.

Jake didn't ask both because he knew that if she wanted to share the reason she would and that he knew better than to pressure her to tell him. He just stroked her back until she calmed down before he said, "It may have seemed that way, but that wasn't always the case, a lot of times I was so lost without you, two boys can make a lot of trouble."

"Tell me about them," she said curiously about how they had been growing up.

"What do you want to know?" he asked wondering about where to start.

"I dunno, first words and such," she replied.

"Dean's first word was dada and Mike's was da. I first hired a nanny that could take care of them while I worked, but then I felt like I was spending too little time with them so I worked fifty percent until they were big enough to start kindergarten. Then they were there during the day while I worked, and I picked them up after, the same thing happened when it came to school," he said.

"And how were they in school, were they fast or slow learners?" she asked.

"Both had different fields they were good at," he started when his phone rang. He excused himself briefly picked it up and said, "Berkley residence, how may I help you."

"Jake, its Horatio, is you coming into work today so we can take care of the witness?" said Horatio in the other end.

"I'll be there in fifteen minutes, sorry I'm late, something came up at home and I had to uhm take care of it," said Jake.

"Ok, see you in not to long then," said Horatio and hung up.

"Your boss?" Isabel asked.

"Nah, just Horatio we are interviewing a witness together," said Jake.

"Oh I forgot you work with Calleigh's husband," said Isabel.

"I wish I didn't have to go, but really I do, so will you stay?" he asked, hoping that she would.

"Uhm could I barrow a key and because I want to stay, but I need to get some things at the ship," she said.

"Of course, I have one to spare," he said and went out to find it, to return shortly after to give to her.

"Thanks, I just have to have some breakfast and then I'll be on my way if you don't mind me staying behind for a just a little while that is," she said.

"No take your time, so I'll see you later," he said and smiled at her.

"Just one second," she said walked over and gave him a soft kiss before she said, "Now you can go."

Jake smiled a bit foolish at her before he walked out the door and she headed for the kitchen.

* * *

"Mum, have you seen the, mum…" Cassidy said again as she realized Calleigh were sleeping over her papers on the desk.

"Uhm sorry, what?" said Calleigh looking tiredly at her.

"I just stopped by to see if you had the case files for the bomb case you were talking about earlier already, and would you please get some air in here it smells terrible," said Cassie and wrinkled her nose.

"Should be here somewhere," said Calleigh and quickly started to look through a pile of papers on her desk before she found a file and said, "Here."

"How can you work like this, this place is a mess. You used to be the neatest person in the world," said Cassie with a sigh, looking at the messy office, nothing was in order in her eyes.

"I have control," said Calleigh knowing it was a lie, as she at some point had stopped caring about what her office looked like.

"Really mum, you should clean up in here, but I have to get back to the station, so thanks," said Cassie and quickly disappeared out the door, while Calleigh let out a frustrated sigh.

Calleigh again looked at her computer screen, she tried to make a reconstruction of a bomb site to figure out and explosion started.

To into trying to place the bombs, she didn't notice that the door opened and Horatio entered and started to look at her.

Horatio looked shocked around Calleigh's messy office, wondered what had become of it and of his wife, his beautiful wife that right now looked rather frustrated, her hair a bit messy, her eyes tiredly focusing on the computer screen.

"Sweetheart," Horatio said, but it sounded more like a whisper or a prayer than anything else.

Calleigh startled slightly and looked at him but didn't replay. Her emerald eyes just looked into his sapphire blue as they were trying to find out why he was there.

"Just wanted to see you," he said and gave her a crocket smile.

"Thought you had work this time of day," she said a bit surprised.

"I was in the neighbourhood and I thought I would stop by," he answered and walked closer to her.

"That's really nice of you, but really I don't have time," she said with a sigh.

But since Horatio hadn't come all that way to be showed the door he walked up to her bent her head upwards a bit and started to kiss her.

When he finally backed away Calleigh said, "We haven't done that in a while have we."

"No, you still taste good," he answered and kissed her a bit more.

"Please stop you are getting me all aroused and this is not the place for it," she said under her breath.

"Oh really," he said and smiled at her.

"Yeah really," she replied as she let her hand accidentally swiped by his groin and she let out a giggle.

"Whatever did I do to make you giggle like that?" he asked innocently.

"You know extremely well what you did Captain Caine," she said and reached up for another kiss.

"Hmmm," he said when he broke free wondering if he could have her anywhere in her messy office.

"No, that won't go, it will only leave a mess," she said as she had read his mind.

"Umf," he said a bit annoyed.

"I know you are frustrated because I am too, but really we can't do it here," she said honestly.

"Any chance you are hungry or can take a little break, have the Hummer outside," he said.

"Hummer at our age, now that's not really appropriate," she said.

"So you are turning me down," he said.

"Uhm, not sure, how long has it been?" she asked.

"At least over a month… maybe more," he replied.

"That long," she said a bit shocked, she knew it had been a while only not that long. Before she had time to say anything else he had again started to kiss her hungrily.

When he finally stopped, she gasped for air and said, "Ok, ok, let us go to the Hummer, but someplace else."

He nodded and she let out another giggle as she followed him.

* * *

At the Police station Mike was joking with a fellow cop in the break room when Cassidy came out from one side and Dean from another.

"Mike, do you know if dad got a girl?" Dean asked after he had a coop a coffee

"Not as I know why?" Mike asked back, a bit surprised.

"Because when I was at his house this morning he said he had a girl over there, but wouldn't say who," said Dean thoughtfully.

"Really, Jake Berkley is not single after all these years," said Cassidy a bit surprised as well.

"Dunno actually as he said she's not random, and that he doesn't know if he's seeing her yet, it was weird. It was like he wanted me to leave really fast and was bothered that I was there," said Dean.

"Wonder who she is?" said Cassie thoughtfully.

"Maybe he's messing up with your mum again," Mike joked.

"He wouldn't dare, and besides she's happy with dad," said Cassidy.

"She's not happy Cassie, when will you see that," said Dean with a sigh.

"I do not want to discuss it," said Cassidy.

"Either way whom do you think he's dating, can't be anyone from around now can it?" said Mike.

"Not unless they are both great hiders," Dean agreed.

"You think its Julia," Cassidy suggested.

"No way dad would have dated her, and besides if she's not random. It might be possible that he has known her for a while or maybe dated her before and that only leaves Calleigh and it is for sure not her," said Mike.

"What if he was dating your mother?" Cassidy suggested.

"I don't think so, why would he do that after all these years?" asked Dean.

"Because he has been missing her for all these years, but I don't think it's her though," said Mike.

"Any idea who your mother is?" Cassidy asked.

"No," they both said since that was in fact the case.

"You don't know anything about her," said Cassidy.

"Not even her name," said Dean honest.

"Only that she and dad were very much in love, and she for some reason left all of us," said Mike.

"You don't even know her name?" said Cassidy shocked, she knew Dean couldn't remember his mother, but still she expected they at least would know her name.

"No," they both said again.

"But don't it say so in the birth certificate," she said.

"No, at least not as dad has let us see," said Mike.

"But you were born in a hospital right," said Cassie.

"No, dunno exactly where we were born," said Dean honest.

"Shouldn't be that hard to find out, there should be some tracks back to it," said Cassie pretty certain.

"Well dad has a picture of her in his office so that would be a way to start," said Dean.

"He should be out, come on," said Mike curiously and they headed for Jake's office.

* * *

Feedback always welcome and very much appreciated :o)


	5. Chapter 5

_**Chapter 5. **_

A moment later they all stood looking at Isabel's fading picture and Dean said, "Wow she's really beautiful and Mike you look just like her."

"She really is, so she's in navy, any way to find out her current rank?" asked Mike.

"Should be in some record somewhere, but it isn't easy if you don't know her name," said Cassidy thoughtfully.

"If dad would tell us," said Mike.

"And just what do you think you are doing," they suddenly heard Jake say.

"Uhm looking for something," said Dean still holding Isabel's picture.

"In my personal belongings," said Jake a bit annoyed, looking over at them from the doorway to his office.

All three looked down like misbehaved children and Jake said, "Just get the hell out."

As they scattered Jake's phone rang and since he was still annoyed his replay was, "What."

"Sorry I can call again later," he heard Isabel say in the other end.

"I'm sorry sailor girl, I was just upset about three nosy children in my office," he said.

"Three nosy children that are trying to find out who their mother is," she concluded.

"Something like that. So what are you doing?" he asked.

"I'm at the boat picking up some stuff I need. Then I'm going to go back to the house and wait for you," she answered.

"It's funny how you refer to it as the house, not my house," he said thoughtfully.

"Well don't you want me to, I should think it's as much mine as yours as the children grew up there and we planned to…" she stopped.

"I'm sorry sailor girl," he said.

"All in the past, so will you be late?" she asked to change the subject.

"Hopefully I won't since I want to be with you as much as possible before you leave, he said.

"Do you want me to…?" started, but he said, "I want you to relax and do as you want for a change."

There was silence so he simply said, "I know it's hard, so we'll take it slow."

"Thank you, well I'll see you later handsome," she said.

"And I see you later my sailor girl," he said and hung up to continue with his work.

* * *

It was around 3PM and Cassidy was picking up Cora after school, after looking around for her on the school grounds for a while she found her under the slide and said, "So it's her you're hiding."

"Yes, do we have to go home?" she asked.

"You don't like it there?" Cassie asked shocked.

"It's just I dunno, I feel alone," she said and looked down.

"But you got me and daddy, and you can always have your friends over," said Cassie confused.

"I know, but all you and daddy do is spend time with each other and you don't really seem to care bout me anymore, and my friends are so boring, they only play with dolls and such, no fun," she said.

"But Cora surly we spend time with you," said Cassie, and looked into her brown eyes.

"No you don't all you want is a new kid, it's like I'm not important anymore, mummy what did I do wrong?" Cora asked, and looked at her with sad eyes.

"Nothing ladybug, nothing at all," answered Cassie.

"Then why aren't I enough?" she asked confused.

"Of course you are more than enough, but I want one more baby," said Cassidy.

"Can I please spend the night at grandma and grandpa's?" asked Cora.

"I'll ask," said Cassidy with a sigh.

"At once?" said Cora hopefully.

Cassie took up her phone, called Calleigh and said, "Hey mum, are you very busy?"

"Not very, why do you ask?" said Calleigh, as she was at home washing some clothes.

"Cora was wondering if she could spend the night with you and dad?" Cassie asked.

"Why, there isn't something wrong is there?" Calleigh asked back concerned.

"No, not at all, she just wanted it so badly so I said I'd ask," said Cassidy.

"Cassidy Aurora Caine," said Calleigh in a tell me the whole truth kind of way.

"Not now," she replied.

"I suppose its OK, but your father is outta town for the night so she has to settle with just me," said Calleigh.

"Gramps is outta town do you still wanna sleep over?" asked Cassidy.

"Yeah totally," said Cora.

"She's OK with that, so I'll bring her over right away," said Cassie and hung up.

"Mum, hurry up cause I gotto pack," said Cora excited and hurried towards the car while Cassie quickly followed.

* * *

It was 4PM and Jake had just parked the car and now he was walking up to the house.

He opened the door, took of his jacked and shoes and went into the living room where he found Isabel.

"Hey Sailor," he said and sank down on the couch.

"Hey," said Isabel and quickly settled right next to him.

"So," he said.

"Are you going to tell the children you are seeing me?" she asked.

"Is that what this is?" he replied thoughtfully.

"I would say so," she said, smiled and leaned against him.

"Did you never stop loving me?" he asked curiously.

"Not sure to be exact, you were always with me," she replied honestly.

"I never stopped thinking of you, I mean how could I Mike is so much like you, Ice," he said.

"God that's a nickname I haven't heard in ages," she said.

"So you don't like it?" he asked.

"Only when you call me that," she said and kissed him gently.

"So the plan now is to act like a couple until you leave, then what?" asked Jake.

"I dunno exactly, I mean I uhm missed you, but I dunno if I'm ready to take the step to get back with you again. Even if I wanted to it's just so complicated, I mean I don't know the boys and they are probably still mad at me for leaving them," said Isabel.

"I would think they are more mad at me for not telling them about you all these years and for not telling them where they were born," he said.

"Why didn't you tell them?" she asked.

"I dunno, but really what should I have said your mum is a sailor, she gave birth to you on a ship and now she has run of to sea again because I dunno if I love her," said Jake.

"Well not exactly in those words, did you ever follow up on me?" she asked.

"Sometimes I followed up on your ship to know if you were still alive, what about you?" he replied.

"I did at first until the boys were around three, but by then I knew you were handling it just fine so I knew I had nothing to worry about," she said and kissed him again, but a bit rougher this time.

"Uhm are you in need all of a sudden?" he asked and looked at her.

"I haven't had anyone for before the boys were born of course I am, will you please?" she said and kissed him roughly again.

"Yes ma'am after you," he said as they got up and headed for the bedroom.

* * *

Cassidy rang on her parent's doorbell while Cora stood next to her and practically jumped up and down of joy over spending the night there.

After a few moments Calleigh opened the door and Cora gave her a big hug and said, "Do I have my usual room or am I sleeping with you since gramps is gone."

"You can sleep wherever you like," said Calleigh and smiled at her.

"Then I wanna sleep with you since that way you won't be so alone, be right back just gotto put my things aside," she said and run upstairs.

Cassidy looked at Calleigh. She looked more tired than usual so she asked, "Mum, are you ok?"

"Fine, so you're having trouble with Cora?" said Calleigh.

"No, not at all," said Cassie and looked to the side.

"You're such a bad liar," said Calleigh, rolling her eyes a little.

"So are you," she replied.

"So wanna tell me now or do I have to drag it out of Cora?" said Calleigh.

"She's just mad because Dean and I are trying to get another little one so she say we only care about each other and not her and that's she's not enough," said Cassie a but annoyed.

This hit Calleigh like someone hit her hardly in the abdomen; Cassidy was going to have more children when she never could so she said, "Isn't she enough."

"No, because I always wanted a big family cause I never had one," said Cassidy.

"Are you saying you were unhappy growing up?" Calleigh asked annoyed, but her eyes showed another story, as the word her daughter just uttered made her feel even worse.

"No not at all I was just… never mind," said Cassie.

"You were what," Calleigh demanded.

"Lonely," Cassidy said and looked down.

"So that's the thanks I get for raising you," said Calleigh.

"I'm sorry mum I shouldn't have said anything," said Cassidy and looked down.

"Well you did and I though Cora meant the world to you," said Calleigh.

"She does, but I still want more, why can't you understand?" asked Cassie.

"Just go back to that man of yours, at least you have one present and I'll attend to your daughter, cause you sure as hell don't care," Calleigh snapped and went inside and slammed the door in Cassidy's face.

"Mummy," Cassie let out as a scared little child before she left.

* * *

Feedback always welcome and ver much appreciated :o)


	6. Chapter 6

_**Chapter 6.**_

It was midnight at the Caine residence and Cora got woken up by Calleigh's soft cries.

She silently got up in the dark and saw Calleigh sitting on her bedside looking at something.

Cora climbed a bit closer, and saw that Calleigh was holding a picture of her father.

"Daaaaddddyy how cooould yoooou leave me like that?" Calleigh cried softly, as she shivered.

Cora wasn't exactly sure about how her great grandpa died, she was only told by her mother that he had gone to a better place, and overhearing her parents talking that Calleigh didn't miss him and was glad he was gone, but since she was crying like that she had to miss him.

"Grandma, you ok?" Cora asked.

Calleigh startled and said, "Sorry I woke you little one, I'm fine."

"You don't sound fine or look fine, you look real sad," said Cora honestly.

"I was just having a little trouble, but I'm ok now," said Calleigh with a sigh.

"You sure," said Cora not quite convinced.

"I am," said Calleigh although it wasn't true at all.

Cora crept closer, gave her a big hug and said, "It's gonna be alright grandma, you got me."

Calleigh looked down at her brown eyes, smiled a little and said, "You better get some more sleep starlite."

"I'm good, really I am, not that tired," said Cora with a huge yawn.

"Oh really," said Calleigh with a slight giggle.

"Really, oh I know what we can do, come on," Cora said, jumped out of the bed and took Calleigh's hand and dragged her along.

Calleigh yawned and followed her downstairs where Cora told her to sit down in the couch because she would be right back.

Calleigh let her head rest in her hands as her thoughts again drifted towards her father and her tears started to fall when she heard Cora say, "Here you go, always makes me feel better when I'm sad."

Calleigh took the cup she handed her, hot chocolate with smores and drank a little when Cora said, "You gotto lay down on the couch."

"Why?" Calleigh asked a bit confused.

"Because you can't relax and sleep sitting up silly, lay down, just gotto get one more thing," said Cora in a demanding tone.

Calleigh found it a bit funny, so she did was she was told lay down on the couch and a moment later Cora came back and said, "I'm gonna read you a bedtime story to make you fall asleep, but if you feel too tired to hold the cup you gotto set it down cause I don't want any spilling on the couch ok."

Calleigh nodded, took another sip and sat the cup down on the table while Cora said: "Once upon a time in a kingdom far, far away there lived a king and a queen."

As she continued Calleigh slowly drifted away, but Cora didn't notice before she said, "And they lived happily ever after."

Calleigh let out a grunt in her sleep. Cora looked at her and said, "Did you ever live happily ever after grandma."

Calleigh let out another grunt so Cora just assumed she was far away sleeping.

The little girl looked one more time at her grandmother before she went to find a blanket to put over her in case she got cold during the night. After doing so she walked over, kissed Calleigh's forehead softly and said, "It will be OK grandma, I promise."

Then she walked back upstairs to go to bed.

* * *

At the same time at the Duquesne residence Cassidy and Dean was relaxing for a little while when Cassidy said, "I still can't believe that mum slammed the door in my face, that's not like her."

"I told you that something is wrong with you mother, but would you listen, no," said Dean with a sigh.

"But she never told me that she was having trouble, how should I know?" Cassie asked.

"You Duquesne women always keep the trouble to yourself, is it so hard to share things or ask how the other one is doing?" Dean asked back.

"No, but she always says she's fine and that there aren't any changes to mention so why should I doubt her words," Cassie answered.

"Well you can tell a lot by looking at her, she's a mess you said it yourself her office looked horrible, that's not like her Cass," said Dean.

"Couldn't it be so easy that she's old and feed up by cleaning and such?" asked Cassie.

"Would you quit avoiding the truth," said Dean frustrated.

"Well if she has a problem can't she just talk to dad then," said Cassie annoyed at him.

"Maybe it ain't that easy," said Dean.

"How hard can it be, he's...hell the phone," said Cassidy annoyed that someone would call so late.

She answered and said, "Duquesne residence, hello."

"Hello Cassidy, sorry to call this late, but I can't get a hold of your mother, have you heard from her tonight?" asked Horatio tiredly in the other end.

"Yes Cora is staying over," said Cassidy.

"She is, but that still don't explain why she isn't answering her cell, I'll try a little more, talk to you later angel," he said and hung up.

"Your father?" said Dean.

"Yeah, he couldn't get a hold of mum for some reason," said Cassie thoughtfully.

"She's probably exhausted and sleeping and so will I, good night" said Dean and turned his back on her.

"Dean," she said confused before she turned her back on him.

* * *

Horatio sat on the hotel room wondering why Calleigh weren't picking up since no matter how hard she was sleeping, she always tended to do so and he really wanted to hear the sound of her voice.

He dialled her number once more and suddenly heard Cora's tired voice say, "Hello."

"Hey Cora, is your grandma there?" he asked sorry bout waking her.

"She's sleeping downstairs and I shouldn't wake her," said Cora.

"Why is she sleeping downstairs?" he asked concerned.

"Cause she was crying so I took her downstairs to make her feel better, then she fall asleep again," Cora explained like the most natural thing in the world.

"Why was she crying?" Horatio asked.

"Dunno exactly, but think she misses her dad or something," said Cora honestly.

"Would you mind waking her so I can talk to her just for a little while?" he asked.

"I dunno, she seemed real tired," she replied.

"I won't talk long, I promise," he said, as he was starting to get concerned.

"Uhm, ok, I'll try to wake her, but you gotto hang on because I have to walk downstairs first, OK?" she said.

"That's OK, but why are you spending the night there in the first place?" he asked.

"Cause mum and dad don't care about me anymore, so I rather stay with you and grandma," she said.

"What do you mean they don't care about you anymore?" he asked, even more concerned.

"Cause they are trying to get a new baby cause apparently I'm not enough for them," she said.

"But wouldn't you like a little sister or brother?" Horatio asked.

"No cause Jill in my class said that when she got one her parents forgot all bout her and I don't want that at all," said Cora rather determined.

"I see, you downstairs yet?" asked Horatio.

"Yeah, just hang on for a sec while I try to wake her, all right," she replied as she put down the phone.

"Grandma, grandma," said Cora and pushed her gently.

"Mhmf," Calleigh mumbled still far away.

"Grandma, would you please wake up cause there's a phone for you," Cora tried again.

"Umf," Calleigh said as she slowly opened her eyes and looked at Cora.

"She's up, but I gotto catch some more zzzz's so I'll talk to you later," said Cora and handed the phone over.

"Sorry I had to wake you," said Cora and looked down.

"It's okay little one, just go upstairs I'll be up in just a sec," said Calleigh.

"Ok, see you in a bit," she replied and gave Calleigh a peck on the check before she run upstairs and Calleigh answered the phone and said, "Handsome."

"Hello sweetheart, are you ok?" he asked concerned.

"A bit tired, other than that fine," she said.

"Hmmm," he replied.

"What you don't believe me now," she said a bit annoyed.

"Not exactly as Cora said you have been crying," he said.

"Kids they said the funniest things," she said with a sigh.

"You wanna talk about it?" he asked.

"Not really no, I would rather like to sleep," she said.

"Calleigh, you know that is no harm in talking right?" he said.

There was silence in the other end before he heard soft sobs and said, "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to make you cry."

"Miss you," she said regaining control of herself.

"I know and I miss you too," he said calmly.

"You'll be back tomorrow right," she said.

"That was what I was calling you about, I will stay another day, its taking longer than I thought," he said with a heavy sigh.

"What, but I though, you're not having an…" she stopped.

"I'm not, just work," he said as he read her mind.

"Good, but really I have to sleep," she said and yawned.

"I know I'm sorry I woke you, just wanted to check on you," he said.

"It's OK, and handsome I love you," she said.

"I love you too sweetheart," he said and doubted a bit before he hung up.

"Grandma, why would you lie?" she heard Cora ask from the door.

"I would rather talk to him in person than over the phone," said Calleigh.

"No cause you don't wanna talk with him bout it at all," said Cora.

"I just can't, it's too hard my little starlite," said Calleigh.

"I understand, let's just got to bed," said Cora.

"Mhm," said Calleigh and took her little hand in hers, and walked upstairs with her wondering how much of the conversation Cora had actually heard.

* * *

It was early morning at the Berkley residence, and Jake was in his bed not doing anything constructive when Isabel came back from the bathroom and said, "So are you going to work today?"

"Guess I have to," he said with a groan.

"Tired from last night?" she asked.

"Mhm, I haven't been doing that kind of things for a while," he answered and smiled at her.

"Neither have I, but you still know your way around," she said and smiled back.

"Why thank you," he said and kissed her lovingly.

"Will you promise me something?" she asked.

"What?" he asked back as she lay down next to him.

"Not see anyone else while I'm gone," she said.

"I promise as I have no desire to do so," he said and gave her a kiss to show her that he meant it.

"I wish I didn't have to leave you so soon," she said and let her fingers stroke though his hair.

"I know Ice, but you have to work, how long will you be gone for?" he asked.

"For about a month, maybe more dunno yet," she replied.

"And where are you setting of to?" he asked curiously.

"That I cannot share," she replied as she couldn't.

"I guess I have to follow you to find out then," he said.

"Very funny and besides I thought you had to work," she said with a giggle.

"To be honest I have enough money and saved up holidays to just run of," he said.

"You mean you would just run away with me?" she asked both shocked and surprised.

"Why not or maybe you don't want me to," he said.

"It would be wonderful, but what about Mike, Dean, and your granddaughter," she said.

"They are big boys they can manage alone for a while, and Cora she has her parents and Calleigh and Horatio, she will be ok," he said.

"Cora that's a beautiful name," said Isabel.

"It's actually Cora Amelia Duquesne," said Jake.

"How come when her name is Caine and his Berkley?" she asked a bit surprised.

"Oh that's right I never told you the story about when they got married did I," he said.

"No you didn't, please do tell," she said curiously.

"So Dean had knocked up Cassidy right," said Jake.

"That much I got," she said with a little smile.

"But they didn't dare to tell us like that and they knew there was no way Calleigh would accept her daughter to marry a Berkley or me him to marry a Caine. So they children went down to the court house got married and changed their name so both got the name Duquesne and she took her mother's name, man was Calleigh pissed," he said.

"That I can imagine so our son's name is Berkley Duquesne then?" she asked.

"It is. I still can't believe he did that," he said with a sigh.

"Well he must love her, do you have a picture of them?" she asked, curious about what her granddaughter looked like.

"Hang on," he said went over to get a photo album and handed it to her so she could see.

"Oh Jake she's adorable and she got your eyes like Dean and Cassidy she's just so much like her mum, well Cora is to of course, but she's just so cute, would you mind an awful lot if I took some of these," she said.

"Of course not, they are your family too," he said.

"I dunno I mean I am his mother, but we never got married," she said.

"Well as long as you are his mother they are your family too, Ice," he said.

"I guess you're right, I'll take these then so I can look at them when I out at sea," she said and took some of the pictures out of the album.

"Sure you don't want me to tag along I think I would make a nice sea captain," he said.

"You sure would, but really Jake could you do it?" she asked.

"I could come with you already next time you leave if you want me too," he said hoping she would say yes.

"I would love that, but if you are coming I have to fix some things and I don't have much time, so we leave in five days at 5 Am," she said.

"I'll meet you at the harbour then," he said.

"The ships name is Icelady Aurora," said Isabel.

"I'll remember that, see you in a week then Ice," he said and kissed her before she left wondering what she had to fix.

* * *

A little later that day Jake knocked on Calleigh's office door and entered the sight that met him made him gasp. Papers and case files all over, old coffee cups and plates, not to mention herself, her hair was a mess, her checks grimy and her black suit was wrinkled and she looked angry and tired.

"Calleigh do you have a moment?" he asked.

"Yes," she said and looked at him wondering what he wanted.

"Ok so you know I have talked to the boy's mother lately right" he said.

"Yes, how is that going?" she asked curiously.

"Forward, either way I'm leaving with her in five days so I was wondering could you keep an eye on the boys, not that they would need it, but still?" he asked.

"Of course, so where are you going, romantic get away," she said and smiled at him.

"Nah, with her work, but I should be back in her month or maybe a bit more," he said honestly.

"Will you marry her?" Calleigh asked.

"Don't know yet, only know I wanna spend every moment with her because well I just do, we'll see where it leads," he said.

"But Jake, are you in love," she said with a giggle.

"I think I must be," he said with a goofy smile.

"So do I," said Calleigh and smiled at him, since she found it amusing that Jake finally was head over heels in love with someone.

"But Calleigh really how are you really?" he asked concerned.

"Fine why?" she asked.

"You are a mess and so is this office," he said.

"I'll fix it real soon," she said with a sigh.

"Hmmm, I better…" he said and left her.

* * *

Feedback always welcome and very much appreciated :o)


	7. Chapter 7

**_Warning: _**Sex read at own risk.

_**Chapter 7. **_

_**1 Month later.**_

Calleigh sat in her office looking at a picture of Horatio, she was missing him. The last month she felt that had been drifting even more apart.

She sighed and looked around at her office, it was now neatly made and everything was in order, everything but herself that was… She wanted to see him, in fact she didn't even want to see him, but she needed to do so, so she decided to stop by the crime lab as she was soon having her lunch break either way.

On her way out she run into John and said, "I'm gonna be out a little longer for lunch today."

"You're going over to Horatio aren't you?" he said and asked warmly at her.

"Yes, see you later," she said and left.

* * *

Calleigh knocked on Horatio's door, went inside and asked, "Handsome, do you have a moment?"

"Of course, there isn't anything wrong is there?" he asked as it was not usual that she came by during the day without warning.

"I uhm well ehh… it's just lately, the last month I mean I have been missing you more than usual," she said.

"I see, but can we please do this later, I have work to do," he said.

"I come to see you and you again put work before me," she said hurt and added, "You haven't missed me at all have you."

"Of course I have sweetheart, I'm so sorry," he said and looked down at his desk feeling badly over what he had just said, as he knew that she was having a really hard time.

"It's all right, I should have called first," she admitted.

"No, since you're my wife and you should be able to drop by unannounced, and when you do I should make time for you. I'm the one who should be sorry," he and smiled at her.

Calleigh sat down on his couch, and looked at him, her green eyes sparkled like emeralds, yet her saw something else in them to, tiredness and something he couldn't place that had been there for too long and he wish he could remove. Maybe it was pain, maybe it was sadness, he only knew it didn't belong there.

"Sweetheart, are you ok?" he asked even if he knew what her answer would be.

"Yes, no worries," she said, she still didn't feel like sharing her problems with him for some reason.

He walked over, sat down next to her, and let his hands press on her neck and shoulders before he said, "You are so tense, want me to loosen you up a little?"

"Yes please," she answered.

"Mind if I take off your blouse?" he asked.

"No," she replied and let him remove it before he started to massage her shoulders.

"Ouch, that hurts," she said since it did, but he kept on going since he knew that even if it did hurt at first, it would be better as he went on.

As he kept on working on her she let out soft moans of pleasure and looking at her still silky soft skin he started to get a bit aroused. He was about to kiss her shoulder when his pager went off.

"Oh crap," he though and said, "I'm really sorry, but there's a new DB so I have to go."

"Oh well it's your job so you don't have a choice. You think you'll be long since then I'll go back to work and then meet you home instead," she said.

"Dunno, I'll call you," he said, gave her a soft kiss and left, while she sat back feeling as lonely as before, wondering if they ever would spend a day together like they once used to.

* * *

Calleigh put her clothes back on, walked over to his desk and looked at a picture of Cassidy and Cora. She couldn't believe how fast her little shooting star had grown up, and that she now had her own family.

As Calleigh sighed and wondered where the time had run of to her mind wandered back to when Dean and Cassie were newlywed and they just had Cora. It had been a mess since Cassie at first wanted her old life back with parties, hanging with friends and school without little Cora in the way, so she had tended to dump Cora on Calleigh whenever she felt like doing so.

Dean on the other hand adored his little girl and couldn't get enough of her, but he also had to follow Cassie's needs so he did that at first. Then he got enough and sat her straight and Cassie had finally settled into the role of being a mother and it worked out the way it was supposed to.

And now they were planning on having another little one, Calleigh didn't know exactly why it bothered her so much, but it did.

She wondered what would have happened if she long ago had more children, but that was all too late now. Oh how badly she wished she could turn the clock back and have just one or two more. She missed the time when Cassie was younger, to see how she grew up, but on the other hand she had Cora. Adorable little Cora, Calleigh could simply not get enough of her.

At that moment she got interrupted by her phone, took it and said, "Calleigh Caine."

"Hey Babygirl how are you?" she heard her brother Dave say in the other end.

"I'm good, what about you Big Dave?" she replied.

"Oh you know busy, busy, busy, just thought I call and check on you as I haven't heard from you in a while," he said.

"Been busy to with work mostly and a little with Cora" she said.

"How is that little darling of yours?" he asked.

"She's fine, doing good at school and such" she said.

"And Cassie?" Dave asked.

"She's fine, she and Dean are trying to get another little one and I don't think Cora like it all too much," said Calleigh honest.

"What about you then?" he asked, his voice sounded concerned.

"I think it will be nice, it's good that they…," she stopped thoughtfully.

"It's hard on you isn't it?" Dave asked.

"I'll manage," she said.

"I have no doubt about that, but I have to go talk later?" he asked.

"Always," she said and hung up before she walked over to the couch and sat down, looking out in the air when her tears started to fall, why she didn't quite know, she only knew she couldn't stop it. She cried so hard that she was shaking violently as she lay down on the couch, whishing so badly that Horatio was there, why couldn't people stop killing each other then maybe she would see him a little bit more.

"I need you handsome," she thought as her sobs slowly faded away and she fall asleep.

* * *

About an hour later Calleigh got woken up by someone stroking her hair, she turned a bit and looked up into Horatio's kind sapphire blue eyes.

"Handsome, when did you get here?" she asked surprised, and looked at him with sleepy eyes.

"About half an hour ago, but since I didn't had the heart to wake you I just sat down and let your head rest on my lap," he said, which was true.

"Aren't you just the sweetest," she said and smiled at him.

"No, you are," he answered and let his hand gently caress her cheek.

Calleigh blushed slightly and just looked at him for a while as he let his fingers run trough her hair gently, gently.

Calleigh let out a sight of satisfaction as he went on since she had missed his touches for over a month now, along with his closeness.

He just smiled down at her and said, "I'm really sorry I had to leave you earlier. I really didn't want to do so."

"I completely understand, it's just I miss us as, we hardly spend time together anymore," she said.

"I know sweetheart, so do I," he said and stroked her check again.

At that moment they got interrupted by that the door was torn open and Cora yelled, "Grandpa, grandpa."

"Yes Babygirl, what is it?" Horatio asked a bit surprised.

"I got a role in the school play like I wanted," said Cora happily.

"That's great, what's the part?" Horatio asked smiling at her.

"I'm a singing flower, you both have to come and watch me," said Cora and smiled back at him.

"Of course we will, right sweetheart," said Horatio, and looked down at her since she was still lay down.

"Yes handsome, when is it?" asked Calleigh.

"May 7th, promise you will come," she said and looked at them with pleading eyes.

"We promise," they both said, as Calleigh sat up.

"Yay!" she yelled and gave them both a big hug.

At that moment Cassidy came in the door, saw Calleigh and asked, "Mum, what are you doing here?"

"I'm having a long lunch, talking to your father and being invited to a school play," said Calleigh with a big smile.

"I hope we are not interrupting, but she wanted to tell you straight away," said Cassie.

"No, no, it's always a pleasant surprise to see you," said Horatio.

"So how is my shooting star?" asked Calleigh.

"We're fine, busy, but still fine" said Cassie.

Cora was looking at her grandparents with curiosity when she suddenly asked, "Grandma, do you have Facebook?"

"I do, but aren't you too young to have one," said Calleigh.

"Uhmmm, dad and I got it together, its real fun, what's your name so I can add ya," said Cora.

"You can't guess it," Horatio said, while Calleigh and Cassie giggled.

"No, I tried everything tell me," said Cora.

"Bulletgirl C. Caine," said Calleigh.

"Oh there ya are, let's have a look, you're in a relationship with grandpa, and here's some family pictures, very cool, and you're member of some gun thingies, you got one to grandpa?" Cora asked hopefully.

"Yes, can you guess my name?" Horatio asked.

"You do when did you get that?" Calleigh asked surprised, as it was new info for her.

"Week ago, but I've been busy and I wanted to get it right before I added you," said Horatio honestly.

"I want to see if I can find him, move over starlite," said Calleigh and sat down in front of his computer first she searched for Horatio Caine, but with no luck, then she tried his work title, but still no luck, then she got a funny idea and tried Horatio (H) Caine and found him.

She quickly added him and looked down on his profile and found his albums, one was called my family, it was filled with different family pictures, the second were called friends, that was taken of friends everywhere and the last was called to my Calleigh I love you sweetheart.

Calleigh hesitated, but Cora said, "Open it grandma I wanna see."

"Handsome, when, how, why?" she asked when she saw the pictures, they were of the two of them or just her, some she had seen, but others she hadn't.

"Mummy, look at these, they are really beautiful," said Cora to her mother and Cassidy came quickly over to have a look.

She was looking at some black and whites, two was of Calleigh sleeping. One was taken before she was born, but the other one was taken recently. There was also one of Calleigh rocking her to sleep when she was a baby and another where she rocked Cora.

The last black and white was of Calleigh reading a book.

"When over the years, how well I think you know, why because I missed you, but looking at the pictures helps a lot¨, and also because I wanted to do something nice for you," said Horatio and smiled at her. He had actually started on this as a way to try to cheer her up as he couldn't get through to her.

"Grandma, why are you crying, are you sad?" asked Cora, since tears were falling from Calleigh's eyes.

"No starlite, these are tears of joy," said Calleigh and smiled thankfully at Horatio which made Cora bend over to her mother and whisper something and Cassie said, "I know."

"Is Rick or grandpa Jake here?" asked Cora.

"Your grandpa Jake has still not come back, but Rick should be downstairs somewhere," said Horatio.

"You know where he is or when he will be back cause I miss that silly old cop," said Cora.

"He should be back any day now," said Horatio.

"Cool, but mum let's find Rick so I can bug him, see you later," said Cora excited and practically dragged her mother out the door.

* * *

Calleigh went over to Horatio that was now standing next to his desk and shaking his head over Cora, put her arms around him and kissed his lips gently. As she deepened the kiss, her hands found their way down to the first button of his shirt and slowly started to open them one by one, until it lay like a puddle on the floor.

She then started to kiss his neck a little while he growled, as her hands eagerly caressed every inch of his body. Her lips slowly moved down to his chest while one of her hands rubbed his groin intensely.

He broke free and kissed her neck hungrily while he lay her down on the couch. His lips slowly separated from her soft skin only to again lock with her lips. She practically let her tongue force its way into his mouth, to struggle with his between her soft moans.

Horatio broke free from her lips and gently stroked her cheek, as she was panting heavily against him.

He slowly removed her blouse and bra to gain access to her perfect breast, before he started to kiss them. He went from the outside and in, only to let his rough lips lock around one of her nipples. He dragged it with his teeth, before he started to suck on it.

Calleigh were arching beneath him while she moaned in the way she always did to tell him she was ready for him to take her.

Horatio got off her, only to walk over to her desk to find a tube of lubricant. Calleigh always made sure to have one there, just in case, along with condoms. Not that it was often used, but still she had over the years found that it was very useful to have stuff like that in her office.

He slowly made his way back to his panting wife, where he removed his pants and boxers, then hers. He stopped a moment just to look at her, before he opened the cork and let some of the lube drip onto his fingers, before he slowly let it smear on her womanhood.

He then got in position and let his manhood rest against her entrance, just to be sure she in fact wanted him to proceed.

Horatio looked into her green eyes, and she looked back into his blue and nodded. He slowly pushed his way deeper into her before he stated to pump in and out of her, while she moaned out and made sure to push him closer so he could get deeper

"Ohhhh, ohhh… please go faster… I think… ohhh… ohhh" Calleigh let out as she felt she could cum at any minute.

"Hang on… ohhhh… ohhh… Calli…. Calli… Calliiiiiiii," he yelled out as he got release and filled her up, while she was shaking violently in his arms, screaming out to him.

When she finally stopped shaking he looked at her and said, "You must really have missed me."

She just smiled at him and he gave her a soft kiss, and started to get of her, when she dragged him back down and said, "No don't, and just hold me."

Even if her voice sounded desperate, desperate for him to hold her and desperate for his closeness he said, "Calleigh we got to get dressed, I mean Cassie, Cora and the others are downstairs ad what if any of them find us like this."

"Please just hold me," she said again, only now it sounded more like a prayer.

Horatio held her closely and stroke some hair away from her face and asked, "Sweetheart, are you sure you are ok?"

"… Yes," she said.

"Because you seemed more down than before lately," he said. He might not have seen her much, but enough to know that whatever it was that was bugging her was getting worse.

He missed the time when she was cheerful all the time, and that she now was holding on to him like she was afraid to let go couldn't be a good sign.

"I'm just tired from work and not seeing you as much as I want, that's all I promise," she answered.

"You would tell me if something was very wrong right?" he said.

"Mhm, don't worry, I'm fine," she said, only he could tell she was lying, but he also know her well enough to know that to pressure her to tell him wasn't the answer, so once again he let it be and just hold her.

* * *

Fifteen minutes later they both had gotten dressed and Horatio said, "So shall we find our granddaughter before she drives Rick crazy."

Calleigh just giggled as she replied, "I honestly don't think Rick minds since he adores both Cassie and Cora and they him, I get why he adores them, just not the other way around."

"Hmmm, I have no idea, after you my lady," he said and opened the door.

* * *

They went downstairs and quickly heard Cora's happy giggles from the break room. They followed the sound and found Rick, Cora and Cassie playing monopoly and by the looks of it Cora was winning.

"Looks like you are having fun," said Horatio.

"Yeah, but I have to go, got work to do," said Rick and got up.

"Please don't go Uncle Rick," Cora begged.

"I have to my little angel, but I can talk to you on facebook later," said Rick.

"Yeah do that, I'll tell dad its private can you send with you know…" said Cora hopefully.

"Of course my angel," said Rick and left.

"Can you girls tell me what you bout like about Rick, he's so dull," said Calleigh.

"No he's so sweet and funny and he loves us, right mummy?" said Cora and looked at her mother.

"Right ladybug, he really does since we are his girls, I think we cheer him up too," said Cassie with a smile.

"Yeah I mean grandma he don't have anyone, it's sad really, so when he's with us he had fun because he has someone," said Cora with a happy smile.

"You're feeling sorry for Rick?" Calleigh asked a bit surprised.

"Maybe a little, but grandma he's really the coolest guy even cooler than dad and grandpa," said Cora.

"He's cooler than me, how is that even possible?" Horatio asked shocked.

"Cause, I dunno, he just is, but not as cool as you gramps," Cora tried.

"But you just said he was cooler than me so which is it?" said Horatio, a bit frustrated that his granddaughter seemed to like Stetler better than him.

"You're both cool, but in different ways, kinda hard to explain, but grandma is totally cooler than you both," said Cora and smiled at Calleigh.

"How so?" Calleigh asked curiously.

"Cause you put the bad guys away," said Cora.

"But so do grandpa," said Calleigh who didn't see the difference.

"Yeah, but since you're in SWAT you get the real bad ones and the coolest outfits and weapons," said Cora excited.

"That's true mum, you're much cooler than dad," said Cassie and smiled at her mother. She could hardly wait for the day she would be ready to transfer from the police force to SWAT herself.

"Jeez thanks a lot guys," said Horatio, he was starting to feel a bit hurt.

Cora walked over to him and said, "But grandpa you know what, you're still my hero."

Then she gave him a big hug which made Horatio smile happily and say, "You hear that, I'm her hero."

"Mhm, and you're mine too, you always have been," said Calleigh, and gave him a long, deep kiss.

"Ewwwwwww, do you have to do that?" Cora asked in disgust.

"Of course I do, he's my man, doesn't your mum ever kiss your dad?" said Calleigh a bit surprised.

"Naha, not that I have ever seen," said Cora.

Calleigh looked at Cassidy, but she only looked away which made Calleigh giggle.

Horatio just smiled at his wife and said, "You sure seem happier today than I have seen you in the longest time. I missed those sweet giggles of yours."

Calleigh blushed slightly and smiled at him, but he still knew something was wrong so he bent his head a bit and gave her a soft kiss. She smiled thankfully at him before she let her hand slide into his.

"Mum, why do they do that?" Cora asked.

"Because they love each other," said Cassie and smiled at her parents.

"Then why don't you and daddy do it… you love each other too, right?" said Cora as she tried to make sense of it.

Cassie didn't replay at first, then she said, "Of course we do, it's just complicated."

"How?" Cora asked as she really wanted an answer, since even if her parents were really close all the time. In her eyes they only had eyes for each other, yet she had never seen them kiss and such.

"Ladybug, would you quit bugging your mother with these silly questions," said Cassie, as she didn't feel like explaining any further.

"I don't think they are silly, my dear," said Dean, who had walked into the room without no one noticing it.

"Daddy, where did you come from?" Cora asked happily.

"You know just lurking around," Dean answered.

"You don't lurk, that's what uncle Rick does," said Cora.

"I was lurking, well more like looking for your mother and you," said Dean.

"Well you found us," said Cora with a huge smile.

"Sure did," said Dean, walked over to his wife and kissed her softly.

She blushed slightly and asked, "What was that for?"

"So I need a reason to kiss you now," said Dean.

Cassie just looked down and Calleigh giggled again.

"No you don't so any news from your father?" Cassie asked to change the subject.

"No, not at all, it's not like him to just take of like that and don't tell where he's going, he's been gone for a month now," said Dean.

"Maybe he fell in love and run away with her," said Calleigh with a secret smile and squeezed Horatio's hand tighter.

"Come on mum, you know Jake don't have that capability, if he run of with someone it is most likely cause he's getting laid or stoned, not cause he's in love," said Cassidy.

"You shouldn't speak badly of him, he did once love me" said Calleigh.

"Yeah and we all know how well that went, not to mention that Dean and Mike's mum left them when they were only babies, he has to have hurt her pretty bad," Cassie pointed out.

"Or the other way around," said Calleigh.

"Doubt it, but really, that lazy idiot should get his as back to work real soon," said Cassidy.

"Why, should think the others can manage without him," said Horatio.

"Oh they can, but after all he is the boss and he's not setting a very good example," said Cassie.

"Mummy, why are you speaking so badly about grandpa Jake? He didn't do anything bad did he?" Cora asked, her voice was sad, as she couldn't understand why her mother was being so mean and she didn't understand all the things she was saying either.

"Because he's lazy and just leaves when it fits him," said Cassie not thinking.

"He's not, he's a real great guy and you're just being mean, you never liked him, you're real stupid," Cora yelled, at her before she ran off in tears.

"Now look what you did, you couldn't wait to say those things at least until she was out of the room," said Dean annoyed.

"So you agree that it's right of him to just run out like that. He's been gone for a month Dean, and no one knows where he is and he has a station that needs him," said Cassie.

"Cass, would you relax, he will be back, so what if he had taken an unplanned vacation, he hasn't been gone from work in God knows how long and he deserves it, he will be back," said Dean calmly.

"Oh great so it's all against me now, you know I had it, I'm going home," said Cassie and left in anger.

"Oh great, dunno what's best an angry wife or an upset daughter anyone wanna trade?" Dean asked with a frustrated sigh.

"Nah, your mess, your clean up," said Calleigh.

"Not exactly as you started it," said Dean.

"She's still your wife and I have to get back to work, I have been gone too long as it is, so will I see you home sometime later handsome?" she asked, and looked hopefully at Horatio.

"You will sometime, but dunno when, I will try not to be too late," he said and gave her a kiss before she left.

"I better find my daughter then my wife," said Dean with another sigh, and left to while Horatio went back to his work.

* * *

Feedback always welcome and very much appreciated :o)


	8. Chapter 8

_**Chapter 8.**_

At the same time the Icelady Aurora was docking in Miami again and Isabel was up on the deck making sure it was done the right way, before she went down to her cabin again.

As she opened the door she heard Jake snort a little in his sleep, before he turned which made her smile a little.

He hadn't changed much, the connection was still there. They could talk for hours about anything and nothing, and enjoy each other's company as well as bad habits without minding them at all.

She found his snorting and little snoring as cute as he find her biting her lower lip or nails when she was nervous endearing. When they had been together it was like no time has passed at all and they could be themselves, and only care for each other like she wished so long ago.

That never happened and she knew that if the boys saw her now even if they would know by her looks who she was. They would have no recollection of her at all since she had left when they were young.

Oh how she had regretting doing that, there hadn't been a minute where she had stopped thinking of them, and wondering what they had grown up to be like, but yet she had never managed to go back since she was fairly convinced that Jake loved Calleigh, and it would therefore be too hard to live with him so she kept her distance.

Now that she knew that he in fact loved her the matters were a bit different, the only problem was that her boys were now all grown up.

Isabel sighed heavily and a silent tear of regret ran down her face and feel down on the floor, as her eyes were watching over her sleeping man.

The one tear got followed by some more as she buried her sapphire blue eyes in her hands, and turned so he wouldn't see her cry if he got woken by her soft sob,s because in her eyes that would be a sign of weakness.

As Isabel sat facing the desk Jake slowly woke up and saw her shiver mildly because of her sad cries. He got out of the bed, walked over to her, gently put an arm on her shoulder and asked, "Ice, what is wrong?"

"The boys, they are all grown up and don't know who I am Jake," she cried softly.

"There is still time to get to know them," he said and kissed the top of her head.

"May I ask a favor?" she said.

"Anything," he said.

"I really want to meet Cora, would you please take me to her?" she asked.

"Now at once?" he wondered.

"If it's possible," she said, he could hear the sound of hope in her voice.

Jake went over to the bed, found his phone, called Dean and said, "Hey Dean it's me, are you, Cora and Cassie home."

"Cassie is, I'm at the crime lab trying to find Cora, why?" he replied.

"You lost Cora?" said Jake shocked.

"Not exactly, more like she got upset with Cassie and run of," he said with a sigh.

"I see, you think you are going to be there for a while since I just got back and I want to see you straight away," he said.

"By the looks of it yes," said Dean frustrated.

"I'll come right over," said Jake and hung up.

"Trouble?" Isabel asked.

"Sounded like he and Cassie had a fight, and Cassie might have said something she shouldn't so Cora run of," he said.

"Sure this is a good time for me to tag along then?" she asked.

"It's a good time as any, don't worry," he said and got dressed.

"Hang on where exactly are they?" asked Isabel.

"Crime lab," said Jake.

"So that would mean…" she stopped.

"Horatio, Cora, Dean and the rest will be there," he said.

"And Calleigh?" she asked.

"Most likely her office at SWAT," he said.

"I see," she said.

"So are you coming," he said since she looked a bit doubtful.

"Better get to it, than wait," she said, and took his hand as they walked out the door and headed upstairs to get of the ship.

* * *

Jake parked the car and they got out and Isabel looked at the building and said, "So this is the crime lab."

"Yes, nervous?" he asked since, he knew he probably would be if he was in her shoes right now.

"A little, do I look Ok?" she asked nervously biting her lip a little.

"Perfect," he said, and smiled at her as they started to walk towards the main entrance.

"**Cora!**" he heard Dean yell.

"Is she a good hider?" Isabel asked a bit amused.

"When she wants to be," Jake answered, and let out a chuckle when he heard Cora say, "Grandpa, you're back."

"I couldn't stay away forever, and I really missed you," said Jake, and turned to look where her voice came from. She was sitting on the side of the stairs right beneath the window so she wasn't visible from the inside.

"I missed you too… lots, and you brought grandma," said Cora and looked at Isabel.

"You must be Cora," said Isabel, and smiled at the little girl.

"Yeah, so hmmm you're in the Navy… grandpa, were you on her ship?" asked Cora curiously.

"I was," he said.

"Was it real cool?" she asked excitedly.

"Very," he said.

"Oh can I please look at it. I promise I won't break anything," said Cora and looked at Isabel, her eyes were shining with excitement and curiosity.

"Of course you can little one," said Isabel.

"**YAY!**" she yelled happily and gave Isabel a big hug.

"So there you are, dad…" Dean stopped, as he joined them because he had heard Cora yell.

He looked confused at them and said, "But… but… but."

"Daddy, you're rambling," said Cora with a giggle turned to Jake and said, "You know it's not very nice of you to run of like that, and don't even give me a hug when you get back."

"Oh is that so," said Jake with a crocket smile.

"Yeah," she said.

Jake bent down and lifted her up, while he hugged her tightly while he said, "Better now princess."

"Yeah, so grandma where did you take him?" she asked, and looked at Isabel, that again was looking at Dean puzzled face.

"Oh you know here and there," said Isabel, and smiled at her.

"You're not allowed to say are you," said Cora.

"No," said Isabel.

"Can I come with you too one day?" she asked hopefully.

"Of course," said Isabel.

"Hold on," said Dean, who finally had managed to gather himself.

"Yes," said Jake.

"Why are you calling her grandma?" asked Dean.

"Cause she is my grandma. Can't you see she looks just like Uncle Mike," said Cora.

"Dad is that true, is she…are you…?" Dean asked, confused, when he heard Mike say, "Dad you're back, where were you and who is….?"

Mike's jaw dropped when he saw the mirror image of himself, standing next to his father when he reached the top of the stairs.

"Boys, it's not very nice of you to look at your mother that way. Mike please shut your mouth," said Jake in a firm tone.

"Our mother, you cannot be serious," said Mike, even though Isabel looked as much like him as she did.

"We don't have a mother, well at least not as we know of," said Dean.

"Daddy, you know you're real stupid right now, of course she's your mum, right grandma," said Cora, she was still sitting in Jake's arms.

"I am," said Isabel.

"Why would you show up just like that after all this time… come on Dean let's do like she did us turn our backs," said Mike.

"I agree," said Dean and both walked back into the crime lab.

"Grandpa, can I be with you guys, or can you drop me of at grandma and grandpa Caine. I don't like mum and dad anymore, they are just so mean to each other and others. I just don't get it," said Cora sadly, and buried her head in his shoulder.

Through his shirt Jake could feel her wet tears which made him feel badly for her, as he wondered what was going on between Cassie and Dean if it was true what Cora had said.

"It's OK little one grandpa Jake is here," he said, and stroked her back gently.

"It's not, it's all awful and I can hardly stand it," she cried softly.

"Jake, when did you get back?" he suddenly heard Horatio say form behind and turned.

"Today, been out on a scene?" he asked.

"Yes, a bad one. Why is my little one crying again?" he asked, and looked at Cora.

"Dean was being rude to Isabel and it upset her. Now tell me have Dean and Cassie been arguing a lot while I was gone?" Jake asked.

"They have and this can't be mood swings caused by pregnancy either as they are at each other a lot," he said.

"What are they fighting about?" Isabel asked.

"Everything from work to private matters," said Horatio, looking curiously at Isabel.

"Oh sorry, Horatio Isabel Marlowe, Isabel Horatio Caine," said Jake.

"Let me guess the boys' mother," said Horatio and shook her hand.

"Yes, and you of course must be Cassie's dad, it's a pleasure," she said and smiled at him.

"Have you met her?" he asked.

"Not yet, but Jake speaks highly of her," said Isabel, as it was true.

"Grandpa, can we leave soon cause I'm real hungry," said Cora, and looked at him.

"Of course, would you tell my son that he can pick her up either at my place, or her ship Icelady Aurora," he said.

"Will do, have fun," said Horatio.

"And give my regards to Calleigh. How is she?" Jake asked.

"To be honest I dunno and will do," said Horatio and went into the lab while Isabel and Jake left with Cora.

* * *

"Cassie, will you please open the door?" Dean asked, as he was outside her office door and it was in fact locked.

"No, just go away and leave me alone," she said, he voice sounded annoyed.

"No, for once we are going to talk… if I so have to do it from outside the door and all you do am listening," he said and leaned against it.

"Whatever for, it never leads anywhere," she said, as she was tired of fighting.

"Then we have to make sure that this time it does," he said.

He heard a heavy sigh and the door being opened and she asked, "So what do we do, this constant arguing isn't healthy for us, Cora or anyone else."

"I don't know, can you even remember why we started this," he answered her.

"Not really, I think in between working and stressing over making a baby. It just became too much," she said.

"Yes I think we need to slow down a bit on all ends. I mean if you got pregnant you would have to either way, and we seriously got to start to see our daughter more if you get me," he said.

"That we do, did you ever find her?" Cassie asked as she was not with him.

"Someone found her before me," he answered with a heavy sigh.

"Whom?" she asked, as he didn't seem too happy about it.

"Believe it or not mum and dad," he said.

"What, your mother was here and Jake is back. What's she like?" asked Cassie shocked.

"She seemed to be same age as dad, maybe a bit younger, she's a navy admiral after what I could see," he answered.

"You stormed out on them, didn't you?" she said.

"Well yeah as it came as quite a shock. The funny thing is that Cora seemed to have known who she was all along and was very defensive," said Dean and smiled a little.

"That's our little girl, and you know if she does accept her so should you," said Cassidy.

"Oh come on, she's gone for all those years and then she just come back and expect everything to be just fine, you know it doesn't work that way," he answered her a tad annoyed.

"I know that, but whether you like it or not she is your mother, and I think that this time she may stick around, so you could get to know her," said Cassidy in a calm tone.

"Maybe, my bet is Cora is with them at the moment," said Dean with a sigh.

"Good, she's in safe hands. So what do we say we give this baby thing another try," she said with a smile.

"What you mean… here?" he asked, looking at her with a mixture of shocked and surprised eyes.

"Yes," she said as she let her lips gently lock with his.

* * *

Feedback always welcome and very much appreciated :o)


	9. Chapter 9

_**Chapter 9.**_

It was 9 PM at the Caine residence and Calleigh were looking anxiously at the time, she was getting nowhere with her trains of thoughts. Her eyes were wandering over to the bar.  
So that was what her daddy had left her, the will to drink. She was as she poured a glass of whiskey wondering how she had ended up that way, but had no idea really.

It was ironic considering how she was against her daddy's drinking. She had fought against it with all she had, only to lose the battle and now she was heading in the same direction.

"Handsome, where are you?" she thought, wanting to slam the bottle and the glass hardly against the wall.  
Of course there was no replay, instead the phone rang. She sighed and said, "Caine residence, Calleigh speaking."

"Hey mum, it's me," she heard Cassie in the other end.

"Everything OK?" Calleigh asked a tad concerned.  
"Uh-huh… so Whatcha doing?" she asked, in a childish tone the way she used to when she was younger.

"Nothing," said Calleigh with a sigh, looking at the empty glass.

"Wanna come over?" Cassie asked.

"Why?" Calleigh asked back.

"Cause Dean's out, I'm bored and I wanna spend time with you… cause we haven't done that in a while," Cassie answered.

"I don't know shooting star," said Calleigh honest.

"Please mommy, please," Cassidy begged hopefully.

"Ok, but I have to take a cab," said Calleigh.

"You've been drinking?" Cassie asked shocked.

"Just a glass of wine with dinner," Calleigh lied.

"Oh, ok, but please don't take too long, said Cassidy, and hung up before her mother with heavy heart called a cab.

* * *

Jake was watching how Isabel and Cora were connecting, as Isabel tried to find out more about her granddaughter.

"But it's not fair cause I like really want a gun and a dog," said Cora with a pouty lip.

"In all honesty I think you are a bit too young for a gun," said Isabel honestly.

"It's not fair because grandma learned to shoot when she was real young, and mum grew up at the lab," Cora argued.

"Hmmm, tell you what if you'll be a real good girl, I'll see what I can do about it, but I need to talk to your grandmother first," she said.

"Yeah, can you like do that right now?" the young girl asked hopefully.

"I suppose if she's not busy, let me call her and ask," said Jake, and dialed her number.

* * *

A moment later he heard Calleigh's soft voice say hello in the other end and said, "Hey, it's me, I was wondering are you very busy?"

"Why?" she asked back.

"Isabel wanted to discuss something with you," he said.

"I see, I think I can make that work, but you have to come over to Cass and Dean because that's where I am," she answered.

"Of course, see you in not too long," he said and hung up before saying, "She said it was OK, but she's at Dean's and Cassie's."

Isabel nodded thoughtfully as she followed him and Cora out to his car.

* * *

A moment later they rang Cassidy's doorbell and Calleigh opened almost at once. Jake watched how the two ladies measured each other before he spoke, "Uhm Calleigh Isabel, Isabel Calleigh, she wanted to talk to you."

"You're… his ex?" said Isabel.

"You're... the mother of his children," Calleigh concluded.

"I am yes," said Isabel.

"What kinda mother are you leaving your children behind?" asked Calleigh.

"The navy one that got feed up by their father being in love with another woman," Isabel answered looking into her green eyes.

"Oh," said Calleigh, knowing she was the reason she let them inside before adding, "So what can I do for you?"

"I want a gun and…" Cora interrupted when Isabel gave her a warning look and said, "If we could talk in private."

"You can use Dean's study," said Cassidy that now had appeared, and took Cora.

"Follow me," said Calleigh, Isabel nodded and said so, while Jake, Cassie and Cora looked worried after them.

* * *

Once inside her Dean's office Calleigh asked, "So are you staying?"

"Don't know yet. I mean Dean and Mike are pretty hostile, not that I blame them, but little Cora is so adorable," said Isabel.

"That she is, reminds me of when my daughter was young," said Calleigh thoughtfully.

"That I can imagine, and she likes guns too after what I got," said Isabel.

"Goes with her family, but she isn't allowed to fire one yet," said Calleigh with a little smile.

"I got that and I would agree on that she's too young, still I think she should get a gun," said Isabel.

"What do you mean?" Calleigh asked confused.

"Not a real one until she's older, but a necklace in the shape of one to calm her a little," said Isabel.

"Actually that is not a bad idea," Calleigh agreed, looking over at the other woman. Her red brown hairs hang loosely down her shoulder, and blue eyes sparkled just like the ones of her husband. Calleigh assumed her age would be a couple of years younger than herself and Jake, but her rank do to navy was still higher.

"So may I ask a question," said Isabel, looking at the older woman.

"Why certainly," said Calleigh, wondering what it would be.

"You were here from the start, what were Cassidy's and Cora's first words?" she asked.

"Cassidy's were bang, bang, gun and DNA, Cora's were ma, mummy, daddy and un," said Calleigh.

"Your girl's sure likes guns," said Isabel with a smile.

"They do, so did you miss them?" Calleigh asked.

"Every single day, Jake the most," she answered honestly.

"I can understand what that is like," said Calleigh with a sigh.

"That I can believe, so what do you say we look for a gun, and get to know each other better tomorrow?" asked Isabel.

"That would suit me fine," Calleigh agreed.

"I better…. and word of advice talk to them," said Isabel out of the blue, as she left the room to find Jake to go home.

* * *

It was after Cora had been put to bed that Calleigh and Cassidy sat watching TV, when Cassie suddenly asked, "Mum, how are you really?"

"What do you mean?" Calleigh asked back on alert.

"I just… I don't know… got a feeling that there might be something wrong," said Cassie, looking at her mother.

"Well there is not," Calleigh answered a bit too quick.

There is, isn't it?" said Cassie.

"What if there is?" Calleigh asked.

"Please tell me," Cassidy pleaded, leaning her head against her mother.

"No, I wouldn't want to bother you or anyone else with my silly problems," said Calleigh with a sigh.

"I'm sure it's not silly," said Cassie, sapphire blue meeting emerald green.

"It is, just don't worry because really I am fine," Calleigh lied; the lie was so wage that anyone could tell.

Cassidy just nodded and gave her mother a peck on the check, before settling a bit better continuing to watching. She know better than to pressure her mother into telling, yet this time she couldn't help but feel that she should have thinking Dean was right that something was very wrong.

* * *

Feedback always welcome and very much appreciated :o)


	10. Chapter 10

_**Chapter 10.**_

It was the next day and Horatio, Jake, Isabel and Calleigh were out shopping together. The two men were of course less into it than the two women, which at the moment were looking at guns in a gun store.

"Can you believe that?" said Jake, nodding towards the two women.

"Someone is compeering weapons," said Horatio with a smile, he could even from the distance he was at see Calleigh's enthusiasm.

"Yeah but isn't it weird that they get along, considering Isabel left because of her," said Jake.

"Wrong Jake, she left because you had feelings for her, but it's clear you don't anymore and she is after all the mother of your son's wife and the grandmother of your daughter," said Horatio.

"True I suppose and they are kind of alike I suppose," he said.

"They are, they may be in different fields, but they are still the same," he said, as Isabel presented a gun to Calleigh.

"They are, is that why you fell for Isabel?" Horatio asked, he couldn't help but wondering.

"No, of course not, when I meet her I must admit I may still have liked Calleigh, but Isabel is so much more. She's in a way a bit softer then Calleigh, even if it don't seem that way," said Jake.

The two ladies put the guns aside, and came out to join them and Horatio asked, "You didn't find anything?"

"I did, but I gotto come back for it later as they were out, so shall we check a jeweler?" she asked back.

"Pick anyone you want," said Horatio.

"You sure aren't shy about your money," said Isabel with a giggle.

"When it comes to my sweetheart no, she deserves anything she wishes," said Horatio.

"Does that go for me too?" Isabel asked, looking at Jake with hopeful eyes.

"Of course me love," he said, and gave her a gentle peck on the check before they headed in the direction of the jeweler.

* * *

That same night the four of them rang the doorbell at Duquesne residence and Dean opened, he looked annoyed at Isabel and asked, "What are you doing here?"

"Visiting my son and his family," she answered.

"Why now after all these years?" he asked.

"Now is a good time as any," she answered.

"What if I don't want you here," he snapped at her.

"Dean," Jake said shocked and surprised at the same time.

"No, let him talk," said Isabel in a calm tone.

"You think you can just walk back in after leaving us back then and expect it to be like normal… it doesn't work that way," he said.

"I never said it would, I'm just asking you to give me a chance to get to know you and your family," she said honestly as they heard Cassidy yell, "Dean who's at the door?"

"No one," he yelled back, adding, "That is what you are to me and I have no interest in knowing you, you others may step inside, but not you."

"I understand, I'll see you later handsome," she said, and gave Jake a light peck on the check before walking towards the car.

"Dean, you cannot do that, go apologize," Jake demanded.

"No, so are you coming in or not?" he asked.

They others just nodded as they followed him inside.

* * *

A moment later a happy Cora came running downstairs by the sound of her grandparent's voice, but once she saw them she could tell something was very wrong. The young girl looked at her grandfather Jake and asked, "Grandpa, what's wrong?"

"Nothing my little angel, so how are you today?" he asked.

"Just great, where's grandma?" she asked, looking around.

"She had to do something, but she told me to say hi," he said and hugged her.

"Daddy…?" the young girl asked, looking for an answer she didn't get.

"So we got you something today," said Calleigh to change the subject.

"You did… what?" asked the little girl almost jumping up and down with excitement.

"Handsome," said Calleigh looking at Horatio, that reached in his pocket little box.

"It's from your grandma Isabel as well, until you are old enough to get a real one," said Jake and smiled as she opened it.

The little girl gasped when she gotten the box open and said, "Really, this is all mine?"

"It is got your name on and everything," said Calleigh.

"What is it little one?" asked Cassidy curiously.

"It's a golden gun and look the grip is in diamonds and it got my name on it," she said excitedly showing her mother.

"Mum, dad, you really shouldn't have…" said Cassidy.

"Actually this wasn't all our doing," said Horatio honest.

"Yeah Isabel came up with the idea," said Calleigh.

"Oh great, now she's trying to buy her way in," said Dean rolling his eyes.

"She's not, we all were in on it as we wanted to give out granddaughter what she wanted," said Jake, defending his sweetheart.

"Yeah, yeah sure," said Dean, but Cassidy gave him a warning look that meant not in front of Cora to shut him up, which he did. This made Calleigh give her a little smile that meant you got him all well trained nice, before they went into the living room to talk while little Cora sat down in the stairway with her new gun happily examining it.

* * *

Feedback always welcome and very much appreciated :o)


	11. Chapter 11

_**Chapter 11. **_

Down by the docs a lonely admiral sat looking out over the sea thinking about whether she was going to stick around this time or not. She hadn't expected her sons to come and hug her exactly, yet they were far more hostile than she expected.

Then again what could she expect when she had left her family behind? At least the little ray of sunshine was her granddaughter, which didn't seem to hate her in any way at all.

She took up a rock, tossed it out in the water, and watched how the rings became bigger and bigger until they vanished.

Vanished into nothing. Isabelle smiled and did the same again, it gave her some kind of inner peace, the water always did that, yet this time she would like to stay ashore, with her family. Family, the one she and her Jake once had made, and in time it had grown. Never had the old admiral pictured herself in the role of a mother, let alone a grandmother, yet she had become one.

She thought of how life had a funny way of working out when she heard a voice behind her say, "Mom."

She turned to face Mike and said, "Yes."

He looked at her with curiosity saying, "You really are our mom."

"I am yes," she said and smiled.

"Why did you leave us?" he asked.

"Your father was in love with another woman, and I just couldn't take it anymore," she answered.

"Calleigh," Mike concluded.

"Yes," she said looking out over the sea again.

"Where were we born?" he asked stepping up next to her.

"At a ship, late at night, there wasn't time to get to a hospital, it all happened really fast," she said thinking back.

"No doctor present?" he asked.

"Only the ship doctor, your father, me and the rest of the crew," she said with a smile.

"Your family," he said with a chuckle.

"You may put it that way, when we have served together as long as we have," she said with a smile.

"Mommy," he said more insecure.

"Yes, my little prince," she said coming a little closer.

"Please don't ever leave me again," he begged her just like if he were a little boy again.

"Shhhh, come here," she said and opened her arms, which he smuggled into and let he hold him as he cried. She just let him, and for once she was there for her son, holding him, shielding him as a mother was supposed to.

"Do you want to sleep on the ship tonight?" she asked still holding him.

"Yeessss," he let out, hiding deeper in her, feeling his mother's strong arms around him. That night Mike slept on the ship under the watchful eyes of his mom for the first time since she was a baby.

* * *

Feedback always welcome and very much appreciated :o)


	12. Chapter 12

_**Chapter 12. **_

It was early morning when Calleigh woke up and looked over at her sleeping handsome, they had stayed over at Dean and Cassie until late the night before, just talking and joking around. Calleigh had wished Dean hadn't been as hard on his mother, as she knew Isabel would have had a great time there as well.

Now she was thinking about a lot of different things, nothing cheerful that was, as she was again falling into her depressions. Having Isabel had been at great help, but it was not enough, nothing seemed to be anymore. Soon Horatio would wake up and leave her to get to work in time, and they would again start to miss each other in every meaning of the word.

The old lady didn't know how much longer she could take it, but there were other worries on her mind as well, worries she should probably have talked to him about, but she couldn't.

She sighed as she wondered if she ever could bring herself to tell him what was wrong, but shook t off, it was easier this way.

As a silent tear fell from her eye, she got out of bed and headed for the bathroom.

* * *

In another house Jake had just got up and were now on his way to see his lady, he had fun the night before, but he wished that she had been there as well. He knew he had to talk to his sons about starting to accept their mother.

As he slowly walked up the shipside he could hear Isabel's happy giggles, they reminded him on years back when they both were young. He couldn't help but smile as he followed the sound, as he had many times before back in the days.

And there in her cabin he saw how she was bonding slowly with Mike, he wished it was both, but this was a start. He walked a little closer to listen to the conversation.

"So who picked our names?" Mike asked, looking at his mother.

"We both did," she answered.

"Did you know we were gonna be boys?" he asked.

"I did not, we had girl names as well, as we didn't want to know in advance," she said with a little smile.

"I see, what did you want the most then?" he asked.

"It didn't really matter as long as you both were healthy," she answered.

"Did you consider raising us on a ship?" he asked.

"I did, but it's not a place for children," she answered with a sigh.

"Did you check in on us?" he wanted to know.

"At first, I wanted to know if your father was doing a good job raising you and he did," she said.

"Do you love him, I mean did you stop loving him?" he asked.

"No never," she answered, seeing Jake in the doorway and gave him a smile.

"But you weren't meant to be on land," he said.

"Not for too long at the time, I don't mind a couple days or weeks even, at least not back then, now I may have to rethink it," she said.

"I have to go or dad will have me hanged for being late for work," he said and got up.

"I don't think you are in any trouble yet," she said nodding at his father, which made the young boy blush.

"Eavesdropping?" he asked.

"Hmmm," said Jake and patted him on the back on the way out, before joining his lady for breakfast.

* * *

Feedback always welcome and very much appreciated :o)


	13. Chapter 13

**_Authors Note: _**I just couldn't resist.

_**Chapter 13. **_

It was a couple of weeks later and Calleigh were babysitting Cora, that at the moment was fooling around in Calleigh's office since Calleigh and John was in a meeting. Cora looked at the time, this was taking forever and she was hungry, so she took up a banana from her backpack, but she changed her mind and put it on the desk instead.

Then she opened Calleigh's desk drawer to see if she perhaps had forgotten a gun there or something she could play with, but there was no such luck. Instead she found a wrapped condom and since she was curious she took of the paper to see what it was. She looked at it, then the banana and wondered if would fit outside, so she started to tread it on.

At that moment Calleigh and John came back. Calleigh looked shocked at Cora and said, "What are you doing?"

"Treading the thingy on the banana cause it's fun," the young girl answered innocently.

"Where did you get that?" John asked a bit surprised.

"Grandma's desk drawer, I dunno what it's really for, but it fit perfectly on the banana look," Cora answered with a proud smile.

"Those things are not toys," said Calleigh in a serious tone.

" But what are they for?" asked curiously.

John looked at Calleigh wondering what her answer would be. She thought for a second before she answered, "For protection."

"What do you mean?" asked Cora confused, as she didn't see what it could be protection for.

"When adults have fun the man puts it on for protection," said Calleigh.

"Puts it on where, I don't understand," said Cora, even more confused.

"Jeez, am I really having this conversation" Calleigh thought frustrated, not knowing what to say since Cora was only six. John looked at Calleigh, it was the first time he had experienced her so speechless.

At that moment Cora's best friend Joel came running through the door and said, "Hey Cor, mum said I could do my homework with you, great huh."

"Yeah, look what I found," said Cora excitedly.

"A condom," he said as he tilted his head and looked at her.

"Oh it that what it's called, you know what it's for to since I don't get it," she said hoping he had the answer.

"Yeah, when adults have sex the guy puts it on his thing so the woman won't get pregnant," he answered.

John saw Calleigh's shocked face and let out a chuckle, while Calleigh on the other hand was wondering how an eight year old boy could know this.

"Oh so it's for sex, grandma why didn't you just say so," said Cora looking at her grandmother.

"Because you're too young to know about stuff like that," said Calleigh suddenly feeling too old.

"Come on, I grew up with a family of cops, I seen DB's and everything, what is so dangerous bout sex, I mean really, I see it a lot," said Cora.

"How, where?" Calleigh almost spat out in shock.

"TV, movies, grandpa's Av lab and such, it's not a big deal," she answered like it was the most natural thing in the world.

Calleigh picked up the phone, called Cassie and said, "Would you get your daughter she's giving me a headache."

Cassidy could at once sense her mother's frustration and asked, "What did she do now?"

"Playing with a condom and talking about sex," Calleigh answered with a sigh.

"Where did she get the condom" said Cassie a bit amused.

"My desk drawer," said Calleigh with another sigh.

"Why would you have that, you and dad never have sex, at least not in your office, and you wouldn't need one even if you did," Cassie pointed out.

"Young lady watch your tone, and how would you know if we do it or not?" Calleigh wanted to know.

"Since you both work around the clock, and I'm busy so I can't get her, you're the babysitter deal with it," said Cassie.

"That's it, I'm leaving," said Calleigh annoyed.  
"You can't do that, she's six," said Cassie shocked, but Calleigh had already hung up and headed for the doors.

"Grandma, please don't go, I'll be good I promise," Cora begged, not knowing why her grandma was upset, or what she did wrong.

John saw where this was headed and said, "Who's up for a water balloon fight in the lab."

"Yeah I am, Joel yelled excitedly.

" Me too," Cora shouted as excitedly as him.

" What do you say CC," said John looking at her.

"Sure why not, said Calleigh with a sigh and followed them.

* * *

It was later that day that Horatio had decided to stop by to see his wife as he wanted to check on Calleigh. He had noticed change in his wife after Isabel had come into their lives. It was like she seemed to enjoy life more again when they were together, yet with him she was the same withdrawn and quiet one at times. He couldn't help but wonder why she seemed happy with others, but not with him.

He couldn't understand it and was starting to wonder if he suddenly wasn't enough to make his wife happy.

As he walked into the building, where the SWAT guys and also his wife had her office he could hear her soft giggles long before he actually saw her.

He rounded the last corner and saw her all wet along with Joel, John and Cora. They were all throwing water balloons by the looks of it. And since neither of them saw him come in the one Calleigh threw hit Horatio and he became wet as well.

"Ehm," he said.

Calleigh looked at her now wet husband and said, "Handsome, I'm so sorry, I just didn't see you."

"That's clear," he said, and rolled her eyes a little.

"Please don't be mad," she said looking down in the ground.

"I'm not," he said, lifted her chin and gently kissed her lips.

"Good, so what brings you by?" she asked curiously.

"You, do you have a moment?" he asked.

"Uh-huh, John would you mind watching them for just a little while?" he asked.

* * *

"No ma'am," he answered, as the two older adults started to walk towards her office, while doing so her hand slowly slid into followed her into her office and looked at the banana on her desk and asked, "So you're teaching them about sex now, isn't that a bit early?"

"I did not, I found Cora playing with it, Joel explained what it was for," said Calleigh honest.

"They grow up to fast don't they?" said Horatio.

"They do, I mean, she's six and knows about sex and everything. Remember when Cassie was young…" she said there was a bit of sadness in her voice.

"Your little shooting star, yes, but that was a long time ago," he said.

"It was," she said quietly.

"Are you unhappy with our marriage?" he asked.

"No why would you think so," she replied.

"I dunno, you seem to have more fun with others than with me, like that water balloon fight just now, I don't know it's just, am I too old?" he said.

"No you are the only one I want" she said and gave him a soft kiss.

"Hmmmm," he said, he felt like she was hiding something.

"Handsome," she said.

"Yes," he replied.

"Are you happy with our marriage?" she asked.

"Yes," he replied, without even thinking twice.

"You don't feel like we are missing anything?" she asked.

"As long as I have you I have all I need," he said and kissed her tenderly.

"Handsome will you promise to always stay by my side," she said.

"Always," he said.

"And never love anyone else but me," she said.

"Of course I would never love anyone else but you," he said wondering where all this was coming from all of a sudden.

"I just needed to hear you say it," she said.

"Hmmm," he said, and put his arms around her and held her closely.

"We have to go back" she said.

"Yes, I have to get back to the lab, I just wanted to see you," he said.

"Don't be too late tonight," she said, as they walked out.

"I won't and change into something warm so you won't get sick," he said.

"I will, and handsome…" she started, but stopped before she could manage to finish the sentence.

"I love you too, sweetheart," he said and gave her a soft kiss before he left and she went back to the lab.

* * *

Feedback always welcome and very much appreciated :o)


	14. Chapter 14

_**Chapter 14. **_

It was the same afternoon that Calleigh put the clean laundry in her and Horatio's dresser, when she happened to look at the picture of her father. She couldn't believe that it was eight years since he died. She really missed him a lot, and she still couldn't believe he killed himself, and she had done nothing to stop it. How could he do that to her, leave without leaving a note?

Calleigh took up the picture and said, "Oh daddy I really wish you could see Cora and everything, why did you have to leave me the way you did, without even a goodbye, I was your little girl, oh daddy."

Tears of sadness and frustration started to fall from her eyes and she lay down on the bed crying, shaking like a leaf.

She should have seen it coming, and stopped it before it was too late, when she knew he was depressed, yet she had done nothing. And now he was gone and it was all her fault.

Not only that, but Horatio and she was like strangers still, as he had given up trying to figure out what was wrong with her wife. He cared for her in his own way of course, but as she backed off he didn't follow. At the moment Calleigh missed her handsome more than anything in this world, at the moment she felt very much alone.

She had on the other hand come to terms with Cassie and Dean trying to have another child, it would be a nice change, something to look forward too, and the only thing was that she for some reason couldn't manage to look forward at all.

And even though she and Isabel got along great, she couldn't help but feel a little bit jealous every time she saw her with Jake, as it was what she once used to have with Horatio and she really missed that. The old blonde felt crushed beyond imagination, and that nothing could help her out of the darkness she at the moment found herself in, so she did the only thing she could keep on crying.

"Grandma, what's wrong?" Cora asked, worried since she was not used to see her grandma cry that hard and it scared her.

But Calleigh was too lost to notice Cora, so she run downstairs called Horatio and said, "Grandpa, you very busy?"

"A little why?" he asked.

"Grandma is broken and I dunno how to fix her, can you please come," Cora begged.

"I'll be right there, Babygirl," said Horatio and they hung up.

"Please hurry grandpa, cause she's broken real bad and I'm real scared," Cora thought watching her grandmother all dissolved in tears.

* * *

Horatio was at a scene when he got the call and knew at once that something was very, very wrong, and he also knew he had to call up his daughter to get her to pick Cora up.

He sighed as he dialed her number and heard saying, "Hey daddy."

"Hey princess, there isn't any chance you could pick up Cora or have Dean do it now not later?" he asked.

"Why?" Cassidy asked concerned.

"Something is wrong with your mother, I don't know what, but according to Cora it cannot be good," he said.

"What do you mean?" she asked confused.

"Apparently she's broken real bad and your little girl is scared, so can any of you pick her up," said Horatio.

"I dunno, you were supposed to have her the whole weekend, I mean how bad can it really be?" she asked.

"Cassidy Aurora Duquesne, will you for once stop to think and pick up your little girl?" he said in a firmer tone than he would normally use on her.

"Yes daddy," she said before they hung up, and Horatio got inside to check how bad things really was with his wife.

* * *

Cassidy and Dean Duquesne were like any other married couple, or at least any other married cop couple that was. They were as devoted to their work as they were to each other, they fought as much as they agreed and they had both good days and bad.

They also loved their little girl more than anything even when she drove them crazy.

Now just this day, right before Cassidy had gotten the call from her father, she and Dean had gotten some disturbing news from their doctor. They had booked the appointment as it had taken them too long to get pregnant in Cassie's eyes, and she wanted to know if everything was in order with her and her husband.

The tests on Dean was taken a few weeks back, but were OK she on the other hand was not.

This was also one of the reasons she wanted her parents to have little Cora that weekend as she knew if the results were bad she would need time. The blow would be too hard.

And hard it was, it was probably the worst news they young woman would ever get, the doctor had told them there was other ways, but to her it would not be the same, to her this was the end and Dean knew that too.

"Who was that?" he asked, as he was with her when she got the call.

"Dad, we need to pick up Cora, apparently something is very wrong with mum," she answered.

"I see and you?" the concerned husband asked.

"I'll…. I'll be fine, but need time," she answered, tears dwelling up inside her.

"I understand are you going to tell her?" he asked.

"In time, but not now, I just can't, can't deal with this, and we need to pick up our little ladybug," she said, her voice was now shaking.

"Sure you can do that, I can ask dad too," he said.

"No it will be fine, just you drive," she said, as she knew at this point she was in a state that would make it dangerous for her to drive. He just nodded and got in the car. But they hadn't gotten long before she completely fell apart, and he needed to stop to comfort her.

* * *

Jake and Isabel were sitting down by the bay when Jake's phone started to ring, he took it and said, "Jake."

"Hey dad it's me, are you very busy?" asked Dean in the other end.

"Not very why?" he asked back wondering what his son wanted, as he hadn't talked to him much lately due to Isabel.

"I know this is kinda sudden, but could you take Cora this weekend, Horatio and Calleigh were supposed to, but something came up and…." said Dean.

"And you can't take care of your own daughter because of…?" Jake asked.

"It's me and Cassidy," said Dean with a sigh.

By now Jake could tell something was very wrong and said, "Son tell me what's wrong."

"Well you know we have been trying to conceive, but we didn't get anywhere, but turns out Cassie can't…" Dean said looking over at his hurt wife.

"What, why?" Jake asked, noticing his sweetheart was now listening in as well.

"There is some trouble with her ovaries," said Dean.

"What kind of trouble?" asked Jake.

"Does that really matter, I mean the bottom point is that she cannot have any more babies and we really need the weekend to recover, I'm not asking for much here dad," he said.

"Ok, you may drop her by the ship," said Isabel as they hung up.

* * *

Isabel and Jake was a loving and devoted couple and had probably been that way since the first time they lay eyes on each other. Neither of them could get enough of each other. At the moment Isabel sat leaning onto Jake, both were reading a book each when she asked, "So he didn't say anything else than it was her ovaries?"

"No, but you can always ask when they get here," he said with a sigh.

"She really wanted more didn't she?" said Isabel.

"More than anything in this world, what about you then?" he asked.

"Jake, handsome, I mean this in the nicest way, but we are over fifty," she said.

"That was not what I asked," he said.

"Maybe ages ago, but then again we did get two perfect boys," she said.

"Yes we were very blessed," he replied.

"We were, remember when we found out we were expecting twins?" she asked with a little smile.

"Yes, you were panic-struck and didn't know how to handle it at all, it was bad enough for you that I had knocked you up at the time, but that it was two inside you and not one was more than you could handle," he said with a chuckle.

"I remember, you were of course overjoyed," she said, as he had like any other father to be been thrilled.

"Why of course, the woman I loved was having my babies," he said.

"In deed I was, and they got me ever so sick through the whole pregnancy for some odd reason," she said.

"And I was there to take care of you at least while you were at bay," he said, as she hadn't let him come with at sea even though he practically insisted.

"I know and I was more grateful then you can ever imagine, speaking of children, do you know why Horatio and Calleigh never had more, I would have pictured she wanted dozens with that man," said Isabel thoughtfully.

"In the end I think that time run away for them as I know she wanted more, yet she didn't find the time," he answered.

"How did they react when they found out about your boys, as I assume the children went to school together," she said.

"They did, she was shocked that I never told anyone I had children, and wanted to know who their mother was, but I couldn't bear to talk about you," he answered.

"I hurt you badly when I left, didn't I?" she said.

"You broke my heart, and I thought it would never would heal, as every time I looked at them I saw you," he said.

"Awwww my poor handsome, but I'm back now," she said.

"But will you stay?" he asked.

"You know, I actually think I will, I'm tired of not being with you, so either if we are here or at the house I will be in Miami with my man," she said, and gave him a peck on the cheek.

"Good, and we are babysitters for the weekend," he said.

"That my darling, I do not mind at all, as long as you are mine until they get here," she said and dragged him closer kissing him.

* * *

Horatio practically ran down the door after he parked outside their house to find his wife. However what he found first was his granddaughter that now was crying in the stairwell.

Horatio lifted her up in her arms and asked, "Angel face, what happened?"

"Grandma, she just fell apart and I dunno why," she managed to get out.

"I understand, so how are you feeling?" he asked her.

"Scared," she said.

"Hmmm," he said holding her gently stroking her to calm her, as he felt her soft tears against him waiting for his daughter. Hoping she would arrive soon so he could tend to his wife.

"Grandpa, you will fix her right?" Cora asked concerned.

"I will do my best," he answered honestly as the doorbell rang.

Horatio quickly opened and looked at Dean and his daughter, her cheeks were grimy and her eyes red from crying.

"Grandpa," Cora whispered, looking at Horatio that was about to go to tend to his wife.

"Yes, my little angel?" he said looking questioningly at her.

"Please remind grandma about my play on Monday" she whispered.

"I will, and Dean, will you take her home not dump her on Jake and Isabel, as you and Cassie are actually her parents," said Horatio in a firm tone, before closing the door and running up to his wife.

* * *

Horatio of course found his wife crying on the bed, as she was spite her age was curled up in a ball crying. She had since Cora had been up there changed into her nightgown, which was a long, black dress that now were actually matching the bed sheets, which were in black silk.

The red and greyhead crawled under the sheets to his wife, he were now only wearing his boxers and his arms found their way around her slender body.

Her arms wrapped themselves around his before she turned and hide in his chest whispering, "I'm not OK."

Horatio who knew his wife possible more than anyone in the world knew it had taken a lot of courage for her to say just that, he just stroking her gently as he asked, "Want to talk about it sweetheart?"

"Nooo," she cried, hiding in her husband deeper.

"Shhh, it's OK, you don't have to if you don't want to," he said in a soft and comforting tone.

"Thank you, I want to though, I just can't," she whispered.

"I understand," he whispered back, kissing her neck a little, nuzzling it.

"Mmmm, I'm sorry," she said.

"For?" he asked.

"Falling apart like this, and in front of Cora, scaring her," she cried silently.

"She'll get over it, and she wanted to remind you to come to her play on Monday, our little singing flower," he said.

"Of course, still I shouldn't have done that," she said.

"I know, but it's OK, how are you feeling?" he asked concerned.

"Not too good," she said honestly.

"Hmmmm, anything I can do?" he asked.

"Just hold me and don't let go," was her only request which he of course went along with.

* * *

Feedback always welcome and very much appreciated :o)


	15. Chapter 15

_**Chapter 15. **_

At the ship Isabel and Jake was waiting for Cora when they got a phone call from Dean saying that she would spend the night at home instead. Jake asked if he was sure about this, which he said he was. And Jake promised to call and check on them the next morning.

He and Isabel were now tight wrapped up in each other in her bed, the way they liked it, feeling the waves beneath the ship, slowly going back and forth, back and forth.

His hands caressing her still soft skin and hair when it came to her neck, it was still long.

Her head resting against his chest, protected by his arms.

Words weren't necessary at this point as their actions spoke loud enough in themselves, and right now the world around them didn't exist at all, there was no need for it to do so.

Isabel yawned and slowly closed her eyes letting herself drift away to Jake's gentle touches.

* * *

When Dean came home with his little girl, he and Cassidy had to calm her down from the scary experience with her grandmother. She cried for quite some time, not understanding why her grandmother had been so upset.

After she was calm Cassie put her to bed thinking about how it would be to have done that with another little boy or girl, and how that would never happen. How she had been a lonely child because her parents worked too much, and how her daughter would be because of her defects. It just wasn't fair.

She thought about it how her mother maybe wanted more children but didn't have time, and how she couldn't. A tear fell from her eyes as she watched her darling daughter. Cassie just then realized how much she loved her, and how lucky she was to have her and Dean when so many out there had no one at all. At that moment when she walked back to her husband the young Duquesne couldn't help but feel truly blessed, and when she looked into her husband's eyes moments later she also felt truly loved, and she knew she would always feel that way no matter what should happen.

* * *

It was Monday morning around nine and Calleigh were having a very bad morning, in fact everything had went wrong so far and she had already yelled at two of the guys beneath her as they had messed up.

As she sat down behind her messy desk she got a phone call, she had to go out to a location where there was a bomb. She quickly noted down the location and went over there to find it was a hostile in a house. A father was holding his family under siege for some reason. There was a bomb planted in there that could go of at any second. There were two children at age seven and five that was home for unknown reasons; the wife was a stay at home mom. Calleigh quickly learned that they were in the middle of a custody battle and he wanted the children. She had been through stuff like this over the years before.

She expected to talk him out of it before the bomb went off, but there was always a chance it could go wrong, like this day as Calleigh heard gunshots from inside.

She got a clear line into the house and made the call to check if everything was OK. She quickly got someone saying they were all dead and he was sorry, before another shoot. She sighed and went into the house finding all four death, or at least it seemed so by first glimpse. Bending down taking a closer look she found the youngest son breathing and called for paramedics, before searching for the bomb which she quickly found in the kitchen under the sink and disarming it before calling her husband, this was after all his scene now.

She had been too late, if she had come earlier or called sooner the little boy may not have been the only one being alive. Only one year younger than her granddaughter.

The old blonde sighed as she got into the car and drove back to her office where she found comfort in the bottle hidden in the desk drawer.

She knew she shouldn't have done so, but today she felt that she had no choice, she needed to have a drink to keep on going, so that was just what she did.

* * *

Horatio who came to the scene right after Calleigh had left quickly learned that it was her scene. He knew by the result that she would take it hard, so he did what he felt was right called as soon as he came back to the lab.

She quickly picked up and said, "Hey handsome."

"Sweetheart, are you ok?" he asked.

"Why wouldn't I be?" she asked tiredly.

"My scene was yours," he answered.

"That has happened before," she said.

"Yes but not in quite some time and not with two children at the age of…" he stopped.

"I know, just solve this, although I think it is safe to say it's the father," she said with a heavy sigh.

"I would agree, but the evidence will speak for them, and did you notice their last name?" he asked.

"No, why?" she said.

"It's Berkley," he said.

"It's not an unusual name," she said a bit surprised.

"I know, just though it was a weird coincidence," he said.

"Mhm," she agreed.

"So are we driving together to Cora's play later on?" he asked.

"I'll meet you there as I got a lot to do so I won't have time to go home first, and you do as I want you in that black suit to match my outfit," she said, as she had brought one of her black dresses with her so she could change at work.

"OK, but let us meet ten minutes before," he said.

"Of course and handsome thanks for checking on me," she said.

"You are welcome, see you later sweetheart," he said and hung up on her before walking down to find Natalia about the evidence in the case.

* * *

Cassidy and Jake were at the hospital to talk to the young boy about the murders of his family, if he was up for talking about it.

"So Jason, what can you tell me?" Cassidy asked sitting down next to the young boy, Jake stood behind him.

"Mummy and daddy weren't friends anymore," he said sadly.

"What do you mean?" asked Cassie in a soft tone.

"They been arguing about everything like forever and calling each other things and saying bad things about each other that I don't get," said Jason.

Cassidy nodded and said, "Did you spend most time with your mother or your father."

"Mommy, just some weekends with daddy, think that was why he was so upset, he was missing us," he answered.

"I see," said Cassie.

"But there was something more," said the young boy.

"What was that?" asked Jake calmly.

"It's a secret so can't say," he said looking down.

"You have to tell us," Cassie demanded, but this seemed to scare the young boy so Jake gave her a warning look and said, "Can you whisper it to me if you promise not to tell?"

"I dunno," the boy said looking at Cassie with scared eyes.

"Don't mind her, you can trust me," said Jake in a soft tone.

"Uhm OK," he said and Jake bent down and the little boy whispered something in his ear. Jake listened carefully before retracting and saying, "It will be OK, I promise."

"I hope so uncle B," he said.

Jake looked surprised at him and said, "Why are you calling me uncle B?"

"Last name is same as mine," he said pointing at his ID tag on his pants before yawning.

Jake smiled a little and said, "You better get some rest, we'll check in on you later."

"OK," he said still not trusting Cassie yet, but he gave Jake a smile before they left.

* * *

"It was odd," Jake told Isabel a little later that day, they were having lunch together at one of their favorite restaurants downtown. It was actually very low end and cheap, but they had been eating there since back in the days.

"What is?" she asked him with curiosity.

"I was interviewing a young witness today and he called me uncle B," said Jake, as he took a bite of his burger.

"You need to start eating more healthy and why would he call you that?" she asked smiling at him.

"Yeah, yeah, he said it as he noticed from my ID badge that we had the same last name," he answered.

"Awww, that's cute, but I'm sure that is random," she said.

"I'm not so sure, he might be related," said Jake thoughtfully.

"How so, I didn't know you had relatives," she said a bit surprised.

"I have a sister Josie, we lost contact over the years due to me being undercover, and as I got it from old friends she did over the years got married. I tried to track her, but didn't find her. And I know the female from this case is named the same, for some reason she didn't took the husbands name, so if I am right he is my nephew," said Jake with a sigh.

"Really, are you going to find out?" she asked.

"Not sure yet, I mean I may be his only family, but I am too old to raise him," he said.

"I don't think that you are, I mean you are great with Cora," she said, as her hand laid itself to rest on top of his.

"Perhaps, but I only have her every once in a while, speaking of you are coming to her play tonight?" he said.

"Of course, shall we meet at the house after work and go together?" she asked.

"Yes I should be home around five," he said.

"Good then we got time to eat first, but you better get back," she said with a sigh.

He nodded, bent over to give her a gentle kiss before leaving her.

* * *

"Do your father have relatives?" asked Cassidy sitting with Dean in the break room around lunch time.

"Not as I know of why?" he asked a bit surprised by this question.

"This family that got murdered today, mother's name was Berkley, looked like your father, but younger, same with the two boys," she said, tilting her head and looking at her husband.

"Really, that could mean I had an aunt I never knew about, what did the survivor look like?" he asked curiously.

"Like your father, but younger and his mother a little as well, one year younger than Cora," he said.

"If he's really related I think dad will care for him as he's closest," Dean answered.

"Your father, but he's sixty, he cannot care for him, he's too old," said Cassie shocked.

"He's a great father and he'll be alive for plenty of years, if she was his sister that would have been what she would have wanted, I am sure," said Dean.

"Don't be stupid, you know as well as I he can't do that," she said.

"Cassie, don't go there," he said in a warning tone.

"Dean all I am asking you is to be realistic, if anyone should care for him it is us," she said.

"No, it's not and you know it, just because…." He stopped.

Cassidy gasped and screamed, "Too far and you can go to Cora's play without me."

"Oh great," he thought as he watched her storm of in tears knowing this discussion was irrelevant in the first place, as there was no way of knowing if the young boy was related or not at this point. He only knew he had to make up with his wife before the play started, so he went to find her.

* * *

Feedback always welcome and very much appreciated :o)


	16. Chapter 16

_**Chapter 16.**_

Calleigh didn't exactly know how it happened, but she knew she was way too late to the play, and that she had been drinking way too much to be driving in the first place. She also knew she had to get there and that she had to get there fast, as there was no way she was missing her granddaughters play or standing her husband up.

So the old blonde did the only thing that seemed logical to her, stepped on the gas, there wasn't that far to the school, so she would be able to drive there.

Or at least that was what she though, only this time the old blonde was wrong, in her hurry she ended up driving on red and to not hit another car, of the road and right into a brick wall.

The car was beyond repair and the blonde was surrounded by a blanket of darkness.

* * *

Feedback always welcome and very much appreciated :o)


	17. Chapter 17

_**Chapter 17. **_

Horatio had run into both Jake and Isabel outside the school. His wife on the other hand he had not seen, which by now was starting to worry him, as he already knew she had left work and she was not reachable on her cell.

"Hi dad, where is mom?" he heard Cassie ask, as she and Dean joined them.

"I honestly don't know, she was going to meet me here fifteen minutes ago and she is never late when it comes to Cora," said Horatio, which was true.

"You don't think anything has happened to her," said Jake a bit worried.

Cassie tried her cell again, but there was no answer this time either, by now she as well were starting to get alarmed and turned to her father and said, "Daddy."

He looked into his daughters blue eyes and said, "I am sure she's fine, she probably stopped for gas or something on the way, just go inside and I'll come after."

Cassidy looked back knowing he wasn't telling the truth, but she nodded and went inside. Just as Isabel and Jake were about to do the same, when Horatio grabbed his arm and said, "No matter what happens or already has, keep her there until I call. I have to go find her and I don't think what I will find is good."

Jake nodded and went inside as Horatio headed for his car as he called the crime lab, to see if he could get anyone to track her cell phone as he started to drive.

* * *

A moment later Horatio found his wife being sawed out of her wreck of a car, wondering how that had happened, but not finding any solution he couldn't do anything but watch.

As soon as they had gotten her out she was moved on a stretcher and then into the ambulance where he followed holding her hand. He looked at her, lifeless and bloody, but still breathing. He gently stoked her cheek whispering, "Sweetheart, please wake up."

For no use it seemed, and her pulse started to drop so he had to move aside, while the paramedics got it up and they continued to work with her until they came to the hospital, and moved her out of his reach to try to save her.

* * *

A teary Horatio called Jake and said, "I found her."

"Horatio, what happened?" Jake asked concerned, as by the sound of Horatio's voice it wasn't good.

"She had run of the road and into a brick wall," he answered.

"Oh dear God, is she OK?" Jake asked shocked.

"They are working on her now, but I don't get how this could happen," he answered.

"Me neither, we'll be there as soon as the play is over," Jake said with a sigh.

"Thank you, I really appreciate it," he said thankfully as he hung up and sat down to wait for news on his wife.

* * *

It was what like seemed like ages after they had taken Calleigh in to work on her that a doctor came out to Horatio and said, "Mister Caine."

"Yes, is she OK?" asked Horatio.

"I am afraid I have mixed news," said the doctor in a serious tone.

"But she is alive?" Horatio asked, his voice was shivering.

"She is yes, but the trauma to both her head and body was very bad and it needs time to heal. Even though she's mostly breathing on her own she's in a coma and is therefore hooked up to a lot of machines. It is uncertain when and if she will wake up," the doctor answered.

Horatio looked shocked at him and said, "But if she wakes up she would be herself as before right?"

"That is uncertain as well, some are, others are not," the doctor answered.

"I see," said Horatio.

"There is one more thing you need to know, this may had an impact on her driving," said the doctor.

"Yes," said Horatio.

"Her alcohol level was way over the lethal limit, and I am at this point not sure how that will affect her," he said.

"Her alcohol level," said Horatio thoughtfully.

"Yes," said the doctor.

"May I see her?" he asked.

"Yes, I'll take you to her and may I suggest you talk as much as possible to her as I do believe it helps," said the doctor.

Horatio nodded as he silently followed him, as he wondered what had made his wife drink before getting behind the wheel.

* * *

He sat next to his wife watching over her peacefully sleeping, holding her hand, not saying anything at all, just sitting there thinking until his thoughts got interrupted by his daughters shaky voice asking, "Daddy, what happened?"

Horatio turned his head to look at her, Dean, Jake, Isabel and little Cora that now were standing in the doorway looking at him before answering, "She for some reason got behind the wheel under the influence and crashed on the way to Cora's play, I just don't get it."

Cora walked silently over to her grandparents before slowly climbing up on the hospital bed and settling on top of her whispering, "I know you missed him, but that was not the way."

Nunna the adults replied to this comment or tried to remove her from her "sleeping," grandmother, but it was by that little comment Horatio started to think of how similar she was to her father. And how she as well could have ended up dead instead of like this.

Cora refused to being removed from her grandmother, so they let her sleep there under the guarding eyes of her grandfather.

* * *

It was midnight and Horatio was still watching them, little Cora was making little sleeping sounds and the four others had gone home hours ago.

The little girl were now curled up almost like a hedgehog on top of her grandmother, her blonde hair spread, covering Calleigh a little, both women sleeping ever so peacefully making almost the same sounds, looking very much alike.

Horatio, got up from the chair he was sitting on and walked over to his wife. Slowly the old Captain bent over his wife and whispered, "Calleigh, can you hear me."

But of course there was no answer as he continued, "I really hope you can hear every word I am saying, and that you will come back to me as I simply can no live without you. None of us can. You are the love of my life and I need you with me."

He gently took her hand in his own as his tears slowly fell down on her as he was thinking of what had put her there and what drove her to that. He just couldn't make sense of it as she had seemed so happy lately. All he knew was that if it would end up with her losing her life he couldn't go on.

* * *

Feedback always welcome and very much appreciated :o)


	18. Chapter 18

**_Authors Note: _**I thought it would be interesting while Calleigh was in a coma to see flashbacks from her life or rather what she sees when she's dreaming.

_**Chapter 18.**_

Calleigh was on the other hand trapped in her state of mind. She was at the moment seven years old, hiding, her hands over her ears under her bed in fetal position hiding from her parents angry yells.

She couldn't understand that they had to do it, she only understood that it was the things in the bottles they drank that made them that way. It made them mean and smelly.

The young girl let her hand reach to her back; it was hurting badly from her daddy's belt. He had beaten her moments earlier for she had dared to take his gun from the safe, and try it with no permission. She didn't mean to, she was going to put it back before he got home, she just had to try it as it was brand new and she wanted to see what it felt like.

Yes the young girl loved her father's guns, it was something about the feeling they gave her when she fired them, a feeling of ultimate power, excitement and happiness, a feeling of being complete and she loved it.

Her father had taught her to shoot when she was a year younger as he felt she should learn as her brothers, but she was only to do so with supervision as he wanted no accidents.

And this particular day Kenwall had lost a case and was in a cross mood, so finding his little girl with his gun was the worst thing that could happen to her.

She however was used to it by now and the beatings were as normal as other children got hugs from their parents. Love was also in this house, but it was very rare as both her parents were alcoholics.

She hid more, partway holding onto her favorite teddy bear Henry that her father had given her the day she was born, the young girl never went anywhere without him. She loved that bear more than anything else.

The young girl cried sadly swearing she would never ever become like her parents when she was a grown up. It simply hurt too much.

* * *

Feedback always welcome and very much appreciated :o)


	19. Chapter 19

_**Chapter 19.**_

It was a week later and Calleigh had not woken up still, at this point Cassidy was sitting next to her be trying to make sense of it all, but couldn't.

Why would her mother drink and driver when she knew what have happened to her grandfather? When she had so much to live for.

"Mummy, please wake up, I need you, I really do, please," he voice broke into soft sobs as she lay her head to rest on the top of her sleeping mother.

* * *

From the doorway Dean was watching his wife, sobbing on top of her uncurious mother, he had never before seen her so broken up. She hardly slept or ate, when she was not working she was in the hospital room with her. Unless of course Horatio was, this was usually from nightfall to early morning.

When they were home, she was mostly in bed crying, not letting anywhere near her.

Dean did no longer know what to do, as the chance that she would be forever lost was increasing by every day. The old blonde had made no signs of waking up at all, she simply just slept.

"Take her home," Dean could hear Horatio break the silence.

"I will," said Dean, managing to have Cassie break free from her mother. The struggle wasn't that hard as his wife was too tired to struggle against him.

As they were about to leave Horatio stopped them and said, "Cassidy, I mean this for your own good, I don't want you back here for a while. You need rest and being here doesn't change anything."

"And if she doesn't make it, then I would have lost the time I could have had with her," Cassidy snapped.

"Young lady, I don't ever want to hear you speak those words again, now leave," said Horatio in a firm tone she didn't dare to defy.

"We will pick up Cora tomorrow," Dean told Horatio, as she had been staying there for the last couple of nights.

Horatio nodded, before he went in to sit by his wife's bedside, taking her hand in his, watching her, not being able to speak. It was simply too hard.

* * *

Feedback always welcome and very much appreciated :o)


	20. Chapter 20

_**Chapter 20. **_

"Oh I love him, I love him, I love him," Calleigh told her best friend Juliet, it was a hot summer's day in the middle of June.

"I can totally tell, and I must admit he sounds wonderful," said the brunette with a happy giggle.

"Oh but he is, he spoils me to bits," said Calleigh, she was talking about her new boyfriend Jake.

"And how is he in bed?" Juliet wanted to know.

"Well I don't kiss and tell, but I guess I have to say oh wow," said Calleigh. It was true, it hadn't been that way at first, but now it surly was.

"Gosh, what is it like to have everything?" Juliet wanted to know.

"Heavily, just heavenly," said Calleigh, as they get up to get back in in time for their next class.

Calleigh did in deed have everything, for the first time in her life she was happy, really happy. She had managed to move out from her parents, school was good, work was good, she had the prefect boyfriend and the best friends. In short, she had everything she needed and wanted.

And what more could she really ask for?

* * *

Feedback always welcome and very much appreciated :o)


	21. Chapter 21

_**Chapter 21. **_

As Horatio went home for the night along with his granddaughter, Jake and Isabel took his place at Calleigh's bedside. Jake was sitting in the chair next to her bed, and Isabel was standing behind him, hands on his shoulder.

Jake slowly took his hand in hers, but not after getting a nod that it was OK by Isabel. Tears were slowly finding their ways down the old man's cheeks. Isabel gently let her hand reach to stroke some away, holding her own tears back.

She might have had her differences with the blonde in the past, but suddenly they didn't seem to matter anymore. She knew Jake now loved her as his spouse now, and even if he should happen to love and respect Calleigh deeply, they would never have the connection the two of them had.

"BG, please wake up, we need you here. That silly old husband of yours is soon going crazy with grief, along with your daughter. And well to be fair, we miss you too. I can understand why you did it, and I will even forgive that, but please wake up," said Jake, his otherwise steady voice was now shivering.

Isabel didn't speak, but Jake let his free hand grab one of hers, only to kiss it and gently stroke it against her cheek.

"Do you want to stay her tonight handsome?" Isabel asked.

"To be honest I don't know if it would do much difference," he said with a sigh.

"We can if that is what you want," she said, gently kissing the top of his head.

"To be honest I rather be with you, I need to feel you," he said, gently letting his cheek stroke her hand again.

Isabel didn't answer, but as he slowly got up, she gave him a kiss and let her hand slide into his before they left the sleeping beauty.

* * *

"Jake, what are you doing here?" Calleigh asked, seeing him outside the school. It was Cassidy's first day, and both she and Horatio had taken time of to be there for her.

"Well to be honest my boys have to in rule too, and this is the school they belong in," he said.

"Your boys," Calleigh frowned.

"Yeah twins, same age as your daughter, it's them over there," said Jake, pointing towards two young boys that were at the moment tossing a tennis ball back and forth.

"Since when did you have two boys?" Calleigh wanted to know, still shocked.

"Well they are born a bit later then Cassidy, so since then," he said.

"And their mother?" Calleigh asked.

"I raised them by myself," he answered, looking away.

"You, Jake Berkley raised two young boys by yourself," said Calleigh, in disbelief.

"I did," he said, without further explanation.

"Incredible," said Calleigh.

"Not really, people do it every day," said Jake.

"Mummy, are we gonna go inside?" Cassidy asked, tugging her mother's skirt.

"Yes of course my shooting star, well see you inside Berkley," said Calleigh and followed her husband and daughter inside the building, wondering how she never knew Jake had a family as well.

* * *

"Grandpa, what is this?" asked Cora, as she pulled and old teddy bear out from the closet where Calleigh kept her dresses and shoes.

"It's her old bear Henry," said Horatio, Calleigh never managed to throw him out. He had seen her use it for comfort more than once, but after her father's death he had ended up in the closet.

"Grandpa, can we bring him to her and can I please stay with her the whole day, instead of school. I don't want her to be alone while you are at work," she said.

"I guess I can agree to that if you don't tell your parents," he said Horatio and winked at her.

"I won't if you don't, so let's go, grandma needs her Henry," said Cora happily, and dragged Horatio with her. He couldn't other than smile at her enthusiasm.

* * *

Horatio gave Calleigh's nurses order on keeping an extra eye on Cora and told them he would come back for her later.

He couldn't help but watching the young girl that crawled up in bed with his wife, her hair in pigtails, like Cassidy once had had.

He smiled, knowing even if his wife was still asleep; Cora would be safe with her. And his granddaughter was maybe the one that actually should be in there with her as she was at this point the only one that didn't fell apart, and like him that could actually talk with her.

Cora snuggled closer to her grandmother and whispered, "I brought you someone to keep you sad, and you remember Henry right. I want him to stay with you until you wake up. Don't worry; I know you will when you are ready. The others are not thinking that, but me and grandpa, we know you will. I'm tired, so I'll just rest with you, while old Henry watches over us."

The very old bear didn't answer, he just looked quietly out in the air, perhaps he was watching over his owner and the young girl, or perhaps he was simply just thinking and relaxing like them.

* * *

When Horatio arrived at the crime lab he saw Cassidy, Isabel, Jake, Dean and Natalia joke about something in the hallway. He couldn't help, but smile as it was the first time since the accident he had seen her daughter smile.

"You all sure are cheerful today," he said, when he came close enough.

"Well it's all Natalia's fault," said Cassidy still giggling.

"Well then I should thank you Mrs. Valera for making my family smile," said Horatio and gave her a friendly nod.

"You are more than welcome, any news?" she asked.

"No, not yet," said Horatio.

"Don't worry, she'll snap out of it," said Natalia in an encouraging tone, gently stroking his arm.

"I know she will, so any news on that lost sister of yours Jake?" asked Horatio, knowing Jake had worked on finding out the if Jason was related to him or not.

"Actually yes, he is my nephew, her and his birth records confirm that, so I am gonna try to tell him the news and hear if he wants to live with us and if I can get custody," Jake answered.

"You… you cannot do that," Cassidy managed to get out.

"Is there any will?" asked Dean.

"No, nothing, I've checked, and why not Mrs. Duquesne," said Jake, looking over at Cassidy.

"Well you are simply too old to have a child his age, no offense. And what will happen if you should die," said Cassidy.

"Cassidy," Horatio snapped in a warning tone.

"So you are saying I am not capable of taking care of my own granddaughter," he snapped back at her.

"Of course you are, but that is a couple of nights here and there, not for life, I don't think you have any idea what it takes to raise a child," she said.

"Cassie," Dean snapped.

"**No idea what it takes to raise a child, no idea what it takes. **In case you haven't noticed I raised two boys alone, so I do know what it takes. And if I were you I would look at myself before pointing the finger at others, because I remember right you dumped Cora plenty at Horatio and Calleigh when she first came into this world, so do not lecture me on what it takes to be a parent," he snapped at her.

"You were younger then Jake, face it you are an old man, you cannot do this, it's not good for you or that little boy," she snapped back.

"You damn spoiled little rich girl, just go to hell," he yelled at her and stormed out.

Everyone looked shocked at Cassidy that simply snapped, "What?"

"Too far Cassidy, too far," said Dean and left as well.

Cassidy looked at the three elder ones, Natalia just shook her head and went back into DNA.

"Daddy," Cassidy whispered, looking at his angry face in terror.

"I agree with Dean, this time you went too far. You have no right in talking to Jake like that. He knows what he is doing and this time he's not alone. He can do this and you know it. If I were you I would apologize young lady. And if you weren't too old I would ground you," he said and walked away.

Cassidy looked at the highly decorated admiral. She knew that Isabel now had most likely lost all the respect for her. She expected Isabel to snap at her like the others had, but instead the old admiral said, "Cassidy, I know things hasn't been easy for you lately, and I know what you wanted the most was another child. Sadly it didn't turn out this way. Horatio is right, Jake know what he is doing, or he would have stepped aside. I cannot tell you what to do, but if I were you I would apologize, because if I am right, he has had your back more than once in the past. You owe him that much and you should also trust him to do the right thing when it comes to Jason."

"I…I know, can you forgive me for acting stupid just now," she said, looking at the older woman with regretful eyes.

"I can child, but I am not the one you have to ask forgiveness from, I have to go as I have to make damage control, but will you think about what I just said?" she asked.

"I will, thank you admiral," she said and gave her a dignified nod. Isabel nodded back, before she slowly started to walk out of the lab.

* * *

Feedback always welcome and very much appreciated :o)


	22. Chapter 22

_**Chapter 22**_

"Cassie, Cassie?" Calleigh practically yelled after her daughter that again had disappeared to go out instead of taking care of her one year old daughter.

"It's useless, she will never listen," she heard Horatio's calm voice from behind.

"In the end she had to, it's her little girl," said Calleigh as the young girl started to scream.

"Yes, yes, we'll change your diaper and feed you," said Calleigh in a soft tone, before taking her up to the bathroom to do just that.

"There all better, now let's see if you are hungry," said Calleigh as she carried her down to the kitchen.

As she sat the little girl down in her baby chair and started preparing the food, the little girl impatiently stated to squirm and make little noises.

"Easy little starlite, you will soon have your food," said Calleigh calmly.

The little girl was in no mood to listen and for the very first time she shouted out a word, "Ma!"

Calleigh turned and looked at her in surprise saying, "What did you just say starlite?"

"Ma, ma, ma!" she yelled again, looking at her with angry eyes.

"Horatio get in here now," Calleigh shouted at her husband that was in the living room.

"What, what, what," said the old redhead that came storming into the kitchen a moment later.

"She said my name," said Calleigh, as tears of happiness was running down her checks.

"She said Calleigh?" the older man said confused.

"No, starlite, say it again, please," she said, smiling encouraging at the little girl.

"Ma, ma, ma," she said again, making Calleigh smile even brighter as she took the food out of the microwave to feed her.

"Now I have never, that's grandpa's little girl," said Horatio and smiled proudly at her.

"No, its grandma's little girl," said Calleigh as she sat down to feed her. It had been a while since she had been that proud and that happy. The little girl just ate happily, not getting what the big fuzz was about, and Horatio just smiled at them, wondering what his daughter would say when she learned that Cora didn't speak her name first, but her mother's.

* * *

Feedback always welcome and very much appreciated :o)


	23. Chapter 23

_**Chapter 23. **_

It was 1 PM when Cora again woke up; she was snuggled up close with her grandmother. She was still sleeping. The young girl had overheard the doctor that had said that the longer she slept, the less OK she would be. It really scared her.

"Please wake up, I need you ma," the young girl uttered. She hadn't called Calleigh that since she was about two. In many ways you might say that Horatio and Calleigh functioned as a second set of parents for her. Maybe that was why she called her ma at first.

"Please, please, please, I promise to always behave if you wake up," the young girl whispered as she started to cry. She halfway held onto the bear and halfway to her grandmother.

Shaking like a little leaf. Scared of losing her, scared things wouldn't be the same.

She didn't notice, but slowly the blonde opened her eyes, and looked around the white room. She did halfway remember the crash, but not much after as it was a blur. She didn't know how long she could have been there, only that she was not alone.

Because right there on top of her, her granddaughter was crying sadly, it just broke her heart.

She tried to clear her voice a little to speak some calming words, but it wouldn't go at first.

On second try she with unfamiliar voice managed to say, "Shhh, it's ok starlite, grandma is here."

She somehow managed to wrap her arms around her, even if it was a bit harder than usual, considering how long she had been asleep.

"I…I knew you would wake up," Cora managed to get out, settling better in her protective grip.

"I couldn't leave you behind now could I," said Calleigh in a very loving tone.

"Promise you won't scare me like that again," she said.

"I promise, but you need rest," said Calleigh, looking into the tired eyes of her granddaughter.

"Not tired," she said with a yawn.

"You are, now you just rest while I watch over you," said Calleigh.

"No more sleeping?" she asked, just to be sure.

"No more sleeping," the old blonde promised. And for the first time in over a week she watched over her little starlite as she slept peacefully in her arms.

* * *

"I already told you I was sorry, Uncle Jake, what more do you want," said Cassidy as the two were walking towards Calleigh's room at the hospital later the same day.

"I want you to start think before you talk, is that too much to ask," said Jake.

"No, no, no, the ship will stay for another couple of week, I do not care there is a war, I have matters to tend to here," Isabel snapped in the phone.

"Cassie, would you listen, do you want an appointment at that clinic or not," said Dean that was on the phone as well.

"I am talking here for crying out loud, you decide, but if the doctor said nothing can be done, I don't see a point trying or even go there," said Cassidy.

"Well you can still have sex, I mean you can be lucky, no not you you moron, I was talking to someone else. Listen I am the admiral, so if I say the ship stay, it stays," said Isabel and hung up.

"Fine no thank you, no appointment," said Dean and hung up as well.

"Well to be honest I don't see the point as I said before I can't have children, my ovaries isn't working at all, and Jake I am sorry, you are a good father and I respect you with all I have, I think that little boy is lucky to have you," said Cassidy before she broke down in tears next to her mother's bed.

"What," said Jake.

"Oh dear God, Cassidy I am so sorry, I didn't know," said Isabel, reaching out for the young girl.

"Maybe this is the worst idea every, but Cassidy, is there no eggs left at all?" they suddenly heard Mike from the door.

"Some, why?" she asked.

"Ma couldn't you like carry the child for them?" he suggested.

"Are you bloody well insane now," Isabel spat at him.

"But you could, couldn't you," he said again.

"I could yes, but I am too old to go through that," she said.

"Well if he can father a five year old, I say you can carry a child," said Mike.

"I would say you could do that too, sweetheart," said Jake.

"It's not impossible," said Dean.

"No, no, no and No," said Isabel, backing away.

Just at that moment Horatio walked through the door and said, "What is going on here?"

Before anyone could answer Calleigh without warning managed to sit up in bed without waking Cora. She looked at her handsome and said, "Well Cassidy can't have children as he ovaries has stopped working, now they all want to have Isabel for a surugate. Cassidy listen, I am so sorry to hear that, I really am, but having Isabel go through with that for you is just wrong. She is old and a lot can go very wrong. Jake congratulations on a new family member, I hope it all works out. And now if you please would care to be a bit quiet so you don't wake up Cora."

"You're…you're awake," they all said and looked at her with shocked eyes.

"So it would seem," she said, rolling her eyes.

"When did you wake up?" Cassidy asked.

"How are you feeling, sweetheart?" Horatio wanted to know.

"Do you need anything?" asked Jake.

"Do you want us to call for a nurse," said Isabel.

"No nurse, I am fine, but I could use a glass of water. I'm feeling tired, regretful, horrible and thirsty. I woke up a couple of hours ago. And now if you all don't mind I would like a word with my husband," said Calleigh with a sigh, looking at Horatio with tired eyes.

The others nodded and still shocked they left the two of them to talk in peace.

* * *

Feedback always welcome and very much appreciated :o)


	24. Chapter 24

_**Chapter 24.**_

Horatio looked at his beautiful, she was pale, her eyes were tired and still sad, and she looked down, whispering, "Handsome, I am so sorry. I just wanted to see her play…to make it there in time. I was reckless… I should have called upon you to get me. I will not ask for your forgiveness as I hardly think I deserve it."

"When did you start drinking and why?" he asked, looking at her with serious eyes.

"I don't exactly remember when, only it was a long time ago. I did it to drown the pain; the pain that you were not there, the pain of feeling lonely, the pain that my father died, the pain of not being able to have more children, the pain of not being a good enough wife, a good enough mother… the pain when the crime scenes, when they hit to close to home… like the night of the play," she said, with a heavy sigh, as her tears started to fall. Cora that had woken up by their voices, quickly slid out of the bed, and left the room when she understood that the two only needed each other. She didn't want to be there when her grandmother started to cry hard again.

For once he didn't dry her tears away, he simply asked, "Did it ever occur to you to just talk to me, am I really that hard to talk to?"

"No, handsome, you are not, it just became too hard in the end, I had done too many wrongs to start to correct them all, and I didn't have the faintest idea on where to start. I didn't know how to deal with my pain, oh Horatio, I have been so stupid," she said, falling apart in front of him.

Horatio, being the loving husband that he was, knew he couldn't leave be to hold her anymore, it just pained him so to see her like this. He might on some level still not agree with her previous action, still he had almost lost her, and that would simply have been too hard to live with. He slowly wrapped his arms around her and held her close, as he stroked her and whispered, "Shhh, its OK sweetheart, I'm right here, right here."

Calleigh hid in her husband deep whispering, "I just wanted to be in control."

"I know you did, but sweetheart, you should learned by now that we are in it together," he whispered, gently nuzzling the top of her head.

"I know can you forgive your old wife for acting so footlessly?" she asked, looking up in his blue eyes.

"I can, but sweetheart, from now on, please talk to me, I almost lost you because you didn't, I hate to see that happen again," he said in a very serious tone.

"I promise you will my beloved handsome," she said, before reaching up to insecurely kiss his lips.

* * *

"Handsome, what are you thinking about?" Isabel asked, looking over at her Jake, they were at the moment outside the hospital.

"I'm wondering if Cassie may be right when it comes to Jason," he said with a sigh, looking at her. Her words were really getting to him.

"Jake, you cannot let her get to you like that, you are not too old raise him, not at all. You still have many years left I am sure, and besides I will be right there next to you," she said, in a very reassuring tone.

"But Ice, what if you are wrong and I drop dead in a couple of years or so?" he asked, looking at her with sad eyes.

"Jake Berkley, I will not hear you speak like that ever again, you will not die for ages. You are in many ways still young and I intend to have my share of years with you, is that understood," she said in a firm tone, but knowing her he could tell she was withholding her tears.

"Yes ma'am," he said, letting a hand gently caress her cheek. She leaned against it.

"Good," she said.

"Does that mean you will marry me?" he asked her. He was as shocked as she was about this, as he hadn't thought it through before asking. Yet he knew he wanted to do just that.

"Are you seriously asking me?" she said, still looking at him with shocked eyes.

"I believe I am yes, so what do you say Ice, care to take me as your husband?" he said, giving her one of his crocket smiles.

"I…I would like that very much yes," she answered.

He didn't answer her in any other way, but to kiss his wife to be in a very loving way, knowing he the next day would have to shop for an engagement ring.

* * *

"You know we went over the top thinking Isabel could be a surrogate right," said Dean, looking at Cassidy, they were at the moment in one of the waiting rooms at the hospital.

"I do, she is after all over that stage in life, if she on the other hand had been younger…" she said thoughtfully.

"I suppose, so what do you want to do, adopt or…?" Dean asked.

"No, it just wouldn't be right, I think we'll just settle for the one we got," she said, gently nuzzling his chin.

"I agree, but you must admit she's pretty great," said Dean and smiled at her.

"Who's great?" the suddenly heard Cora ask.

The two adults looked over at their daughter that suddenly stood before them and Cassidy said, "You are, little ladybug."

"Really I am," said Cora and smiled brightly.

"You are, in fact I think you are the most perfect daughter in the whole, wife world," she said, and gently pushed her nose, making her giggle. Dean just smiled at her, nodding to confirm, that he agreed on his wife's words.

* * *

Feedback always welcome and very much appreciated :o)


End file.
